


You're All I Ever Wanted

by Jinxous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Assault, Villains to Heroes, Younger Barry, mention of rape, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry had been alone all his life, ever since his dad had murdered his mom after she caught him doing unspeakable things. His dad had been arrested and forced into the foster program. He’d been adopted by an older man and woman, whom never really cared, but they didn’t neglect or abuse him. He’d been alone, until he saw him for the first time on TV, fighting the Flash. He’d fallen for his demeanor immediately, starting his obsessive research on the Flash’s greatest enemy…Captain Cold. From there Barry was wrapped up, in all that was Leonard Snart. His everyday life revolves around getting his ass kicked at school and coming home to watch police interview with Captain Cold. Barry had turned into an unhealthy secret crush on Captain Cold, but knew it was harmless since he’d never meet Captain Cold…or so he thought





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr where I post more fic ideas.
> 
> mx-Jinxous
> 
> Please comment with questions, I’ll comment back with answers as soon as possible.

He tries to keep his head down and pass when he notices Captain Cold and Heatwave talking with the Metas when he’s spotted. Taking off in a sprint Barry manages to make it home, after losing his backpack. He goes to take a shower, returning to see his backpack on his bed. Stupidly he walks into his room, making sure everything was there, only to notice his phone was missing, as well as his wallet, empty.

Turning he jumped to see Captain cold sitting in Barry’s desk chair, looking at him with a smile. It goes like this.

“I thought you were just some Snoop. You really shouldn’t drop your information all Willy nilly.” Barry just stood, looking like a fish out of the water as he stared at the man.

“Bartholomew Allen, March 14, 2001. Why would you’d you be out so late on a school night?” He asked, Barry’s heart pounding.

“Y-your Captain Cold, the Captain Cold!” Barry yelled, Len, smiling.

“Obviously.” Len said, Barry, dropping his bag with a thud, stepping over it.

“I-I can’t believe you’re here…in my room!”

“Barry! Shut your mouth we’re trying to sleep!” Barry heard his foster father yell, but for once couldn’t care as he was face to face with his crush in his bedroom, hands clasped together as he stared at the man.

“Your dad’s not a happy man.”

“Mark’s not my dad, he’s my foster dad…oh my god I can’t believe your in my bedroom.” Barry said, living in one of his wet dreams.

“I was going to smack you around, until I opened your phone and noticed a picture of myself on a dock, in handcuffs. Do you have a habit of finding trouble?”

“It’s the other way around most of the time.”

“I also got on and saw your Tumblr, very curious young man. Do mom and dad know you watch this much porn.”

“Nope.” Barry said, stepping closer to Len. “I really can’t believe I’m talking to you and you’re in my bedroom. Can I get an autograph?” Len raised his eyebrow looking at the kid.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 17, Mr. Cold.” Barry said, Len, standing up and closing the distance between them, looking Barry up and down, noticing the scarred wrist.

“Why were you out so late tonight?”

“School club, I was walking home, sir.” Barry eyes never stopped glowing as he grabbed a marker.

“You’re a fan?”

“Very, you’re amazing, I don’t know how you plan so much and I’m just so excited to finally meet my role model.” A hand came up and blocked Barry’s mouth, the young teen swooning.

“I’m not a role model, saw your test kid, you’ve got potential. Don’t waste that to be like me.” He said, grabbing Barry’s arm and pushing his sleeve up, showing the scars. Len took the sharpie and signatures his name across the scars, Barry almost jumping out of his skin. “Do me a favor and stop following the baddies of the night.” He said, kissing under the signatures, Barry’s body heating up.

“Y-yah I’ll do you-I-I mean that! I’ll do that for you, Mr. Cold.”

Len pulled away, walking towards the window, turning to smile back at Barry. “Call me Len Barry, Okay.”

“Yes, sir.” Barry said, and with that Captain Cold was gone, Barry falling back on his bed. “Oh my god, I need to see a tattoo artist.” He said, pulling out his phone that somehow had been snuck back into his pocket and his wallet. Pulling it out Barry was met with a couple hundred dollars, tears coming to Barry’s eyes.

 

Barry hadn’t bothered taking his shoes off, he raced to the nearest tattoo parlor that did underage tattoos, need to set it into his flesh, over his scars. He’d been so excited and thrilled when he saw the ink that he started crying. He didn’t really care if Mark said anything, most likely he and Sharel wouldn’t. So after an hour or two, he was let go with a kit, looking at the tattoo pleasingly. He’d thought this night couldn’t get any better, he was right because he got home to Mark and Sharel yelling, now awake. They hadn’t even notice Barry walk in as they yelled about anything and everything. Barry just curled up in bed, window cracked encase Len forgot something.

“Barry! School!” Sharel yelled up the stairs, Barry jumping from bed, looking at his arm, happy it hadn’t been a dream. He got ready, tattoo exposed to heal. Walking down the road Barry listened to his music as he walked down the street, replaying the night over in his head.

“Allen!” Whipping around Barry turned to see Tony Woodward, pointing at him. “Get your ass back here!” He yelled as Barry sprints away. Tony chased him for a few blocks before he caught up to Barry, tackling Barry to the ground. The next thing Barry registered was the fist that met him. He could feel his ribs giving way, the pain fading in with the rest of the pain, Tony unrelenting in his beating. Barry felt like a ball of pain, not that he hadn’t become custom to it, he used to being bullied. “You’ll go to prom with me! Got it!”

“Got it!” Barry yelled, curling up as Tony left. Barry laid like that for a while, crying before he managed to pull himself together. He was already late so he walked slowly, clutching his ribs. When he reached class first hour was basically over, the bell ringing as he sat down, Barry giving up and laying his head down.

“Mr. Allen, a word.” The teacher said, Barry, standing up in the now vacant room. Walking forward Barry clutches his ribs, walking up to him. “Why were you late?”

“No reason Mr. Ramon.” Barry mumbled, head facing the ground.

“Was it Tony again?” Barry just nodded, a hall pass slides into his view. “Go see Caitlin.”

“Yes, Mr. Ramon.” Barry said, taking the pass and shuffling out of the room. He missed the worry glance from his teacher, not that he cared, they never stopped it.

The rest of the days was like that, Barry at least able to skip the gym. When he was walking out of the building he was stopped by the vice principal, his eyes going wide as Ms. Scofield looked at him with concern. “Barry, next time he does this he’s suspended, I promise.”

“It’s fine, we were joking around.” Barry said, pulling away, but Ms. Scofield caught the tattoo. Grabbing his arm she took a look at it before looking back at him. “Captain Cold?” Pulling his arm away Barry walked away without another word, running home as to avoid Tony again.

When he walked through the door Sharel was there, a false concern on her face. “Barry what happened to you!?” She yelled, two people, looking in through the kitchen doorway.

“Just a bully, the school took care of him.” Barry said, looking over at the child -service people. “Can I take a nap?”

“Of course Honey, I’ll grab you for dinner.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Barry said, limping up the stairs to his room. He laid in bed, curling up and staring at the tattoo, placing a kiss on it. “I want to be like you.” Barry mumbled, not taking long to drift off.

 

Lisa’s heels click as she strutted into her brother's warehouse, where he and the Legends talked. “Leonard Snart!” She yelled, Len, looking over to his sister’s anger.

“Hey sis, what’s gotten under your skin? Another run-in with the Flash team?”

“How dare you give one of my students a tattoo!” She yelled, grabbing Len by the parka.

“What are you talking about?”

“Barry Allen has your signature on his arm.”

“Barry Allen…ah the kid from the dock. I gave him an autograph in marker, not my problem he got it tattooed.”

“Aw, Snart’s got a fan.” Sara teased, Lisa’s shaking her head at her brother.

“Just stay away from Barry, he’s been through enough and doesn’t need our type of help.”

“You’re really into the VP thing, well if you ever need a fallback.”

“I’m serious Lenny, now I have to take care of a report from Cisco and Caitlin about a bullying incident.”

“Hey you wanted to be in Team Flash, the Legends are better.” Amaya said jokingly.

“Yes, but I get to help troubled youths in ways that matter a lot. I don’t want to see a kid like Barry in jail, I want him to exceed expectation. Just leave him alone.”

“I didn’t go out following him, he was stalking around my hangouts, maybe you should let his parents know that he’s running around where drug dealers and Metas hang out.”

“Mark and Sharel have been notified, when he brought in a notebook full of Captain Cold pictures, this being when you were still a murderer.”

“He’s a kid, he’ll outgrow it.” Len said, Lisa, turning to walk out.

“You better hope so.” She said, leaving her brother behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome very very much

Barry woke the next morning, sore from his recent beating. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but the pain shot through his body, making him turn. He was met with his stuffed Captain Cold he’d made in life skills class. Smiling he pulled in close, cuddling with it. It lasted for a few more minutes before a knock came to his door.

“Breakfast!” Sharel yelled, Barry groaning,

“I’m not feeling well! Can I stay home!?”

“Fine! You get your own food!” Groaning Barry got up, clutching the doll in his hands. Limping down the stairs Barry came face to face with some burnt eggs. “Eat up.” Barry sat at the table, sitting down. Breakfast was silent, leaving Barry to cuddle his doll, eating silently. When he finished Barry had gone back upstairs, sitting at his computer. He’d been watching his favorite interview with Len where he managed to kick the interviewer's ass and ran for freedom. He’d sadly admit that he’d pleasured himself to pictures of Cold, a lot of handcuffs. He doesn’t care what he said, he was the biggest role model to Barry. He’d faced his father and killed the monster how Barry wished he could kill him. He hated his father, every last goddamn drop of blood in his body. After what he’d done to Barry and his mom, it was disgusting, he still had nightmares about it.

Barry must have zoned out when there was a knock on his door, looking over at the clock to see it read a little after four. Walking over Barry opened his door, expecting Sharel or Mark, but was greeted by his vice principal, and a bunch of books. “Ms. Scofield?”

“Hey Barry, I bought your homework, didn’t want to see you fall behind.”

“Uh…thank you.” Barry said, still surprised. Taking in the leather jacket she wore, her hair down and wavy.

“May I sit them down?”

“Yah! Sorry.” Barry said opening his door. Walking in Lisa sat the books on Barry’s desk, catching sight of the Captain Cold plush, as well as the poster strewed up around the room.

“You really love Captain Cold don’t you.”

“Yeah, he’s a great role model.”

“I don’t think a criminal is a role model, why do you think?”

“Because he’s like me. His dad was a mean man that killed his mom, the only difference is that he’s stood up to his dad while I’m-.” Barry stopped, grabbing the doll and sitting down on the bed.

“It’s okay not to talk about it.” Lisa said, walking over and placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“It’s just…in this shitty life, I’ve always been alone. I look around and I see dads and moms with their kids, happy, not fake happy, but really happy. They never have to face the horrors because of their dads right in the head. Captain Cold’s the first one in the world that I look at and I’m not feeling alone, I see a man that had an unhappy childhood. I feel like I’m connected to him in the same level, sure he’s a criminal, but he’s the only one that makes sense to me in this world.” 

“You’ve met this man once, you idolize what you think you see in this man. Barry, I think you should talk to someone, I’m concerned for you.”

“You mean I therapist? Can’t afford it.” Barry said, curling up.

“How about this, I pay if you go.”

“Why do you want me to go so bad?”

“Your wrists.” Lisa said, pointing at them. “You’re a smart boy, you’re just confused, scared, and hurt. I don’t want to see you buried at a young age because of your deadbeat dad or Woodward. So if you say yes I’ll go tell your foster parents.”

“Did you know he had a sister?” Barry said, looking at his doll. “He only stuck around because he was a good big brother. I think if he and she could have grown up like me then they’d have a better life, maybe a happy one.” Lisa stared at him, squatting down to be face to face with Barry.

“Then show him you can come from a shitty, abusive household and still be happy.” Smiling Barry ducked his head.

“When do I start?” Smiling Lisa walked out of the room. Barry had heard chatter, half an hour passing before Lisa came back in.

“Monday’s your first days, after school. I expect to see you in class tomorrow.”

“Do you think Tony can get suspended so I don’t have to go with him to prom.” 

“We’ll see.” Lisa said bopping Barry on the nose with her finger, making Barry smile.

“You’re a cool principal…kind of wish you were my sister.”

“Wouldn’t that be awesome.” She said, both smiling.

“They won’t try to talk me out of this idolizing right? I don’t want to give it away.”

“I don’t know Barry.” Lisa said, the boy holding the doll close. “I’ve gotta get going. I’ve got a brother to meet.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Scofield.” Barry waved as she walked toward the door. 

“Be safe Barry.” She said, taking a last glance at the boy before leaving.

 

The next day had been Friday, a nice few days of sleep to follow. Walking to school Barry noticed a drop in the temperature as he rounded the corner on the street, being met with destruction. Killer Frost was her name and ice, was her very deadly game. She was friends with Kid Flash and his friends of merry people. She was fighting the villain of the week, obviously kicking his ass. Barry hid behind the building he came from, watching eagerly.

“Hey, kid! Get out of here!” An Officer yelled, Barry, running as he saw him running towards him. He sprinted, running from the fight, on his way to school. The officers didn’t give many chases as he ran all the way to school. He managed to slide in before the bell rang, meeting his seat before his teacher walked in. Mr. Ramon walked in out of breath, looking at Barry.

“Homework out!” He yelled, Barry, pulling the homework. The class passed with its normal boring, Barry watching the clock towards the end when he was greeted by officers walking into the classroom. The went over to Mr. Ramon, handing him a note. In a moment of looking at it, Mr. Ramon looked towards Barry. “Barry,  
Grab your bag and head to the principal’s office. The whole class chattered and stared as Barry grabbed his backpack, following the officers to the principal’s office. When he got there the Principal and Vice Principal was both there as was Sharel and Mark.

“Barry, sit down.” Lisa said, Barry, sitting beside Sharel.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, we just need to talk to you.” Barry fiddled his finger, nervous. “It’s about your dad Barry.” Instantly Barry froze up, curling in on himself. “He…he broke out of prison.” Immediately Barry gripped his clothes, a familiar pain coming back from his memories.

“Well, what the hell are you going to protect us?”

“We can have cops patrol around the house, but we don’t have the officers to keep an eye out 24/7.”

“Then what’s the point? This kid getting harder to take care of.” Sharel said, glaring at Barry, the boy barely blinking as he shook.

“Excuse me Mrs. Williams, but Barry’s got his own concerns right now rather than your negativity towards him.” Lisa spoke up, ignoring the principals raised a hand.

“It this kid I’m taking care of, I can say whatever I fucking want!”

“Mam calm down.” One of the officers said, Barry, sliding out of his chair.

“He’s going to kill me.” He said in a raspy voice, Lisa kneeling down to him.

“How about we go to my office while the principal talks with everyone else.” Barry barely nodded as he was pulled to his feet, Lisa helping him out of the room. When they got into her office Barry sat in a chair, Lisa sitting beside him. “Barry, do you need something to drink?”

“No…I’m going to die. He’s going to slit my throat like he did to my mom.” Barry cried, removing his Captain Cold doll from his bag.

“I won’t let him do that Barry, and I’ll make sure you have protection 24/7.” 

“How? My dad will go through anyone to kill me.” 

“I’ll make sure you’re fine.” Barry looked up at the vice principal, tears running down his face.

“I don’t want to die Ms. Scofield.”

“Listen to me Barry, you won’t die…I know someone. She said, patting Barry’s head, the young teen curling up against her, the doll looking straight ahead. “I won’t let you die sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Ms. Scofield.” Barry mumbled, cuddling with his doll. Suddenly the door to the principal's off was slammed open and there was stomping.

“You take the brat! We’re not risking our lives because the kid has daddy issues.” And with that Barry was kicked out, homeless once more, tears running down his face. Soon the door opened and the police walked in with the principal.

“Mr. Allen, the cops are going to take you somewhere safe.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere, I want to stay with Ms. Scofield.” Barry said, grabbing the vice principals arm.

“I’ll look after him until a new home is found or his father is apprehended.” Lisa said, looking at the cop. “I can escort him to classes and to school.” The cops looked at one another before back at Barry before sighing.

“Fine, but the same rules apply. We can’t afford to have someone around 24/7.”

“Don’t worry, I know a guy.” Lisa said with a smile, Barry gripping the doll tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d gone to talk with his father, unsure why only trying to understand why he was the way he was. Here Barry sat on one side of the glass that separated him from his father, just a thirteen-year-old boy with a lost path and nightmares. “Well, well, well, look at what the dogs dragged in.” A rough voice said, Barry, swallowing as his father sat in his chair. What stuck out was the massive scar on his face, that slightly made it droop.

“Hey…dad.” Barry said, gripping his knees. 

“Why the fuck are you here?”

“I just wanted to check on you.” Barry said, not missing the roll of eyes.

“Quit the shit, Barry.” Henry growled, making the young boy jump. “Get to the point.”

“Why did you ruin our lives?”

“Why did I ruin your lives?” Henry chuckled. “Your mother never understood our love Barry, a greedy bitch was all she was. She wanted you all to herself, that selfish bitch.”

“What you did to me…that wasn’t love, I couldn’t stop you. I begged you to stop so much and you didn’t care.”

“You loved it when I pushed you into the mattress.”

“I didn’t! You’re just a pedophile, and I’m trying so hard to try and understand you, but you're making it hard.”

“Trying to understand me? It loves Barry, you’ll get it when you get older.”

“If I ever love like you, I will shoot myself in the head first.”

“I know you miss it, being held in my big strong arms.”

“I don’t miss shit with you…and I’m starting to understand. You’re fucked up in the head. This was a mistake.”

“I said the same thing about your mother.”

“I hope you rot in here and become someone’s bitch. Fuck you, Henry.” Barry said, standing and walking away. Henry stood, punching the glass. 

“You better be ready for when I get out Barry! I’m going to rip your intestines out!” The guards wrestled him as the boy left, meeting up with the officers that had escorted him.

 

Barry woke to the car stopping of the car, making him jump. “Here we are.” Lisa said, Barry, looking up expecting a nice house or apartment building, instead he was met with a warehouse. This made Barry feel nervous but got out when Lisa did, clutching his doll. “Ms. Scofield?” Barry mumbled, looking up at the woman, who leaned over to be face to face with Barry.

“I’m showing you something very secret that nobody should know. So you can’t tell anyone okay?” She said, Barry nodding. Smiling Lisa grabbed his hand and pulling Barry into the warehouse. It wasn’t what he’d expected, it was actually a highly functioning secret workshop. There were a bunch of computers sitting around, a group of people sitting and talking about a plan.

“Lenny!” Lisa yelled, Barry trying to hide behind her, doll clutched against him.

“Loudly introducing yourself Lisa.” Len said as he looked at his sister, seeing Barry shyly behind her.

“I have a super important request you can’t say no to.”

“No.” Len said as Lisa huffed.

“I need you to bodyguard someone.” She said, stepping out of the way. “You’ve met Barry right?” She said with a smile, Len looking at his sister.

“Lisa, can I talk to you alone?” Turning Lisa patted Barry on the shoulder.

“Go sit at the table with the others.” Barry nodded, walking over with his head down, pulling his hood up to cover his face. He sat down as Lisa walked off with the person she had been talking with. Now he sat, curled up in the chair with eyes on him.

“So you’re that Snart fanboy?” A woman said, Barry, peering up, but not responding.

“Want something to eat buddy?” An older guy asked, Barry, shaking his head.

“Okay, did you make that doll?” Nodding Barry tucked together, even more, hugging his doll.

“What’s your name?” The older man said Barry, staring at a plate of food was slid in front of him.

“Barry.”

“Well Barry, do you want to tour a time ship?”

“Only if Ms. Scofield says I can.” Barry said, not making eye contact.

 

Lisa and Len stopped outside the warehouse, Lisa crossing her arms and looking sternly at her brother. “I need you to be Barry’s bodyguard.”

“No, I’m not some babysitter.”

“But you are ruthless and Barry’s not safe. His dads out of jail, and he’s going to come after Barry. Cops can’t protect him, but you can.”

“I have a life, a very serious life not looking after some boy with daddy issues.”

“Lenny please, Barry dad killed his mother in front of him because she caught him doing…things to Barry. The kids got nowhere to go, his foster parents kicked him out.” 

“I’m not sticking around to play bodyguard Lisa, why is it so important?”

“Because Barry’s father wants to kill him, and you know what it’s like to be the victim.” She said, a moment of silence following. “If you won’t do it for me then do it for a boy who will get killed by his pedophilic father without you.”

Len sighed, throwing his head back. “Fine, I’ll babysit, how long?”

“24/7 until his father’s caught.”

“Goddamnit Lisa, fine. You’re lucky I love you trainwreck.”

“Jerk.” She smiled, walking back in to see Barry sitting uncomfortably with the others. “Barry?” She said, coming up behind him the boy.

“Ms. Scofield, they want to show me a time ship, can I go?” Barry asked as Len walked back in.

“Sure, Len can show you around.” Lisa said as she pulled her brother. Barry turned to face the man, face lighting up.

“Mr. Cold!” He said excitedly, hiding the doll behind his back.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Len?” Len said, Barry’s cheeks lighting up. An answer never came, but Barry smiled wide at him.

“Snart, look at this doll he made of you.” The woman called out, Barry turning back in his seat and shoving the doll in his backpack. Standing up Barry threw it on his back, smiling at Len.

“I’m ready for a tour.”

“Alright kid, follow me.” Len said, walking toward the warehouse door.

“So how do you know my vice principal?” Barry asked, standing close to Len.

“She’s my sister.” At this Barry stared at Len, expecting him to laugh as if he was joking, but his face never faltered. The walk outside was quiet, Barry’s hand brushing against Len’s the youngest face staying flushed. When they stopped Barry looked around for a time machine, not spotting anything but an empty airfield.

“Where is it?”

“Right in front of you. It’s cloaked, we can’t have random people seeing it.” Len said as a bay door opened. Climbing on Barry was immediately intrigued, looking around the cargo bay. “I heard you got a tattoo. Let me see.” Barry lifted his tattooed wrist, showing Len the signature. “Style, but probably not the wisest idea.”

“I don’t care, you're my idol.”

“How about we talk about that and why it’s not a good thing.”

“But you’re like me, a child in misery.”

“Barry, follow me to my room and we will chat.” Len said, Barry, nodding as he followed Len further into the ship. By the time they’d made it to the bedroom, Barry had taken note of the bridge, eyes wide in awe. As the walked into the bedroom Barry flopped down on the bed, making note of the neatness.

“Don’t mess up my bed kid.” Sitting up Barry smiled at Len, only for his smile to fall when he saw Len holding his Captain Cold doll. “Where’d you buy this?”

“I made it.”

“Cute.” Len said, laying it on top of his dresser. “So let’s talk about what’s going to be happening. My sister begged me to be your bodyguard until your old man is put in prison. So ground rules. Don’t run late, no taking off, basically anyone you hang out with I’ll be there with you, no disrespecting me, and no personal questions. If you ask me anything I’ll shoot a question back at you.”

“Yes, sir.” Barry said, looking up at the man.

“Any questions?”

“Can we go get me things from Mark and Sharel?”

“Yeah, grab your stuff and we’ll take my motorcycle.”

“Motorcycle?”

“That’s what I said. Don’t tell me you’re afraid to be pressed up against me? After what I saw on your Tumblr I figured it was like one of your wet dreams.” Barry could feel his face heat up as the man turned to walk away, the boy getting up and following him without argument. He knew it's a lie to himself if he said Len was wrong and now he had a new fantasy to think of.

As the exited the Waverider and walked back to the warehouse, “The Warehouse of Solitude”, Barry had cleverly named in his mind, giving himself a little prideful smile. “Hey, Lisa. I’m taking the kid to go get his things, where am I taking them?”

“My apartment, I’ll be there soon. I’ll grab dinner, what would you like Barry?”

“Pizza’s good, I’ll eat almost anything.” Barry smiled as Len grabbed a couple helmets.”

“Alright, I’ll get something. Lenny is careful with him.”

“Aren’t I always careful?” Len said as they walked over to his bike, Barry definitely freaking out deep inside. This was going to be one of his favorite things to do with Len around, he could already feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hoping to have chapter 5 up by tonight or tomorrow.

Barry held onto Len’s waist as they rode down the streets of Central, a smile on his face as he tucked up against. In all honesty, the ride went too fast, Barry finding himself stopped in front of his house, immediately noticing signs of a break in. Len shoved his hand up to guard Barry as they walked towards the front door that had been busted down. Len peered in before Barry could see in, finding the sight of blood. Immediately Len guided Barry back to his motorcycle.

“My stuff?” Barry pouted, but Len just climbed on the bike, pulling Barry on behind him. Barry huffed as they rode off, tightly wrapped around Len’s waist. As they drove they passed cop cars with their sirens blaring as they headed the way they came from. Neither spoke as the went to Lisa’s home, pulling up to see Lisa waiting outside worriedly. Once she saw Barry she called, running to her brother, wrapping an arm around Barry’s shoulder.

“Pizza’s upstairs in my apartment, your rooms already made up.” Lisa said, looking at her brother.

“I didn’t get my stuff.” Barry pouted, gripping his backpack strap.

“We’ll go eat dinner and then we’ll talk.” Huffing Barry followed while Len was parking his bike.

After dinner, Barry had showered and thrown on some pajama and did his homework as everyone settled everything for the night. Lisa had left him alone in the guest room, walking past and see him working. When he could barely keep his eyes open he packed his books back into his backpack, digging for his stuffed Captain Cold doll. When he couldn’t see it he panicked, dumping his bag on the bed, but not seeing it. Len walked in with a beer to see the mess and sighed as Barry was close to tears.

“What’s wrong now?”

“My dolls on the time ship! We need to go get it.” Barry said, throwing everything back into his bag.

“No, we don’t.” Len growled, laying on the futon. Barry’s tears fell, curling up on the bed. Turning his back to him Len pulled the blankets over him, Barry huffing. 

“Can’t you call your friends? Maybe they can drop him off.”

“Why are you so focused on the doll?”

“Because he makes me feel safe. I can’t sleep without him.” Barry said with a pout. Standing up Len groaned, walking over to the bed, Barry looking up at him with a pout. Sitting down Len curled up under the blanket, Barry being pulled beneath the blanket. Laying down Barry was pulled into a small hug, the older closing his eyes. Barry barely shifted, laying his head on Len’s chest. With arms wrapped around him Barry’s face heated up, body relaxing against the older man. Len’s chest rose and fell, sending Barry calmly into a sleep. When he opened his eyes again the sun has barely risen, Barry was laying on the bed, drooling onto the pillow as he caught sight of Len. Tiredly he took not of the man, Len digging through the dresser, pulling out articles of clothing, but that’s not what woke Barry. Len had been freshly showered, a towel wrapped around his waist, kissing his hips. Barry laid quietly, watching Len and taking note of the scars on his back. All he wanted to do was kiss and lick those scars, the temptation almost unbearable.

“It’s not nice to not say anything.” Len said, pulling a shirt over his head. “It’s time for school.” He said before turning and walking toward the bathroom. Huffing Barry slid out of bed, grabbing clothes from the bundle of what Lisa had bought for him since he was unable to collect his items. Pulling off his shirt Barry looked at his own reflection. He was lanky, his body full of its own scars from his father, ones that brought back awful memories of things Henry would do to him. When he’d killed his wife, Barry had flipped, trying to attack his dad. He still has scars from the knife stabbing him and slashing him.

Walking past the door Lisa stopped, staring at Barry worriedly, the scars not too foreign to understand. Turning she smiled, dressed in her dress shirt and pants. “Waffles in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” She said sweetly, Barry throwing on his shirt so quickly he hadn’t noticed it was inside out. Smiling she shook her head, hearing Len in the bathroom. “I’ll see you in a bit.” She said, walking down the hall. Barry quickly dressed, fixing his shirt as Len walked out of the bathroom.

“There’s a toothbrush for you, it's the red one.” Len said, walking out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. He didn’t take long in the bathroom, coming out to see Len and Lisa leaning against the counter, drinking coffee as they chatted. Barry sat down at the table, grabbing a few waffles, Lisa and Len chatting about how today will go, deciding Lisa’s taking him to class.

 

Barry walked out of class only to be greeted with a crowd of people, all gathered around two people, cheers going on as a girl with magenta tinted hair stood, curled in on herself as Tony crowded her against a group of lockers. “Why so scared Frannie, it’s just a friendly talk.” He teased as he tugged on her hair, the girl glaring up at him. “Foster dad going to get jealous that his little girl’s with other boys, being a little whore.”

“Get the fuck out of my face Woodward.” She growled, gripping her nails into her palms.

“Or what Frannie.” Tony said, still tugging on her hair. Without thinking Barry pushed through the crowd, shoving Tony, who released the girl's hair and stumbled back. The crowd went quiet, Tony glaring at Barry, who swallowed nervously.

“She said to leave her alone, so back off Tony.” Standing firm Tony walked towards Barry.

“Or what?” He growled, Barry, getting in his face.

“Or I won’t go to the prom with you.” Barry growled, chattering going on around him. He knew he’d just outed Tony in the worst way, now the crowd full of people chuckling at the red-faced Tony. Without a word, Tony grabbed Barry by the shirt and smashed him into the lockers. The warm hands were replaced by cold, metallic skin replacing his normal tan flesh. Suddenly the crowd was screaming, people running away, screaming about the metahuman, enough to draw teachers attention. 

“I’m going to end you, Allen!” He yelled, almost crushing Barry’s windpipe.

“Leave him alone!” Another voice yelled, Tony suddenly hit with something unseen to the naked eye, Barry sliding in front of the girl. Leaning over she helped Barry sit up, the boy gasping for air as his savior now coward facing Tony. Looking up Barry saw the scared look as Tony came toward him, the girl standing up, eyes glowing fiercely. 

“I’m done being the victim!” She growled, the lockers beginning to shake before long they ripped from the wall, wrapping around Tony and squeezing him.

“You’re going to kill him!” The boy yelled, grabbing the girls arm.

“He deserves it.” She cried, hands gripping as she stared with glowing eyes.

Barry stood, holding his neck as he stared at Tony in amazement, then at the girl.

“Listen to your friend or there will be consequences.” A cool voice said, Barry, turning to see Killer Frost standing with crossed arms, Vibe beside her with ready hands. The boy and girl looked terrified, being outed as meta’s meant they were to be detained, whether by cops or by heroes like Kid Flash and his friend. The metal stopped crushing Tony as the girl and boy turned and ran, Barry, frozen in place. Vibe opened a breached, about to jump through when Barry grabbed his arm and pulled him away, Killer Frost glaring at his with the coldest stare.

“Kid you are not wanting on our bad side.” Killer Frost said, grabbing Barry’s arm as Lisa ran down the hall.

“Frost! Let him go!” She yelled, Killer Frost looked at her for a moment before releasing Barry, the breach closing and the two kids disappeared.

“Barry! What are you thinking!?” Lisa yelled, approaching Barry with a stern look, the way his father would looking before he got whipped. Without a word Barry followed after the two kids, Lisa yelling after him as he turned the corner, hiding in the locker room. After about ten minutes no one came looking, Barry sneaking out of the locker he’d hidden in. He heard voices, making the younger sneak to check it out, hoping it wasn’t Killer Frost, she’s both fascinating and terrifying. Peering around the locker Barry saw the boy from earlier, looking out the locker room door, the girl standing in the corner of the lockers and wall beside the boy.

“Psst!” Barry said, making the two jump and snap their heads back. When they saw Barry they relaxed a little, eyes never leaving him. “My name’s Barry, thanks for saving my neck, literally. He said, stepping out from behind the lockers, the girl rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

“I’m Frankie, but you can call me Magenta if you’d like.” She said the boy huffing.

“I’m Hartley, thanks for standing up for Frankie.” Hartley said, an awkward silence following.

“So what now?” Barry asked, the two looking at him with fear filled eyes.

“We’ll probably leave town.” Frankie said, holding herself.

“No way I’m being captured and used as a weapon.” Hartley said, Barry feeling guilty, if he hadn’t started it then they never would have needed saving. Barry Allen, damsel in distress. Suddenly Barry’s phone started ringing, making the three jump. Snatching it from his pocket Barry was greeted by Len’s number, the younger blushing. Answering Barry didn’t even get to say a word before a rather irate voice began talking.

“My sister just called in tears, where the hell are you?”

“Hiding.”

“Come out, I’m on my way to take you home.”

“But I’m fine. I’m with some friends.” Barry said loosely.

“I don’t care. I’m coming to get you even if I have to bring the Legend’s to drag your ass from the building.”

“I’ll come out if the two other metas are left alone, they’re just as scared as everyone is.”

“Tough. I was hired to watch you. It was easier watching Lisa as a two-year-old.” Len growled, making Barry teary-eyed. 

“They don't deserve to be taken away, they were saving me from Tony.” Barry whined, looking at the two. 

“I don’t care.”

“Then I’d rather die on the run with them. They’re just kids like me.”

“Why should I care?”

“Because you’re a really great guy and that’s why you’re my idol. You give kids chances, please give them one.” Barry cried, the line goes quiet.

“I’ll talk to the other, just go find my sister so she’ll stop panicking.”

“I’ll do that Len.” Barry said, whipping away any tears

“No, just Cold.” Barry’s stomach dropped as Len hung up, nothing like one step forward, ten steps back. Turning to face Hartley and Frankie, the two still looking scared.

“Do you guys have numbers I can get, I’ll let you know what happens?”

“Yah.” Hartley said, pulling up Frankie’s number and his own, Barry putting them on his phone, now having a total of seven people, one being his mother's old cell phone. He’d call it time to time when he felt his worse. Walking out Barry looked down the hall, seeing no one, taking off down the hall as to not give away the two meta’s hiding spots. As he turned the corner was met with Lisa’s panicked, which was replaced by pure anger. As he approached her, she put her hands on her hips.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“That they don’t deserve to be hunted down, they’re just kids like me.” Barry said, Lisa’s eyes softening and she wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Okay. Let’s go to my office and wait for Lenny.” Nodding Barry let her lead him back to her office, Killer Frost and Vibe gone. He didn’t say anything as they sat, Lisa typing away on her computer. When the door squeaked behind him, no need to turn to face the glare of Len, just curling up on himself.

“Come on Kid, you can do your homework.” Standing Barry slung his backpack around shoulders, head dropped as he walked by Len.

“One more thing Barry, you’re grounded.” Huffing Barry just continued walking, Len giving his sister a knowing look before following him. Following Len out to his bike Barry never stared at Len and didn’t hold on to him as they drove back to the apartment, Len following him until they were in the apartment.

“Go do your homework, I’ll make lunch.” Len said, but Barry stood still. The man turned, a little annoyed that the kid wasn’t doing as said.   
“Will you get my doll today?” He mumbled, Len rolling his eyes.

“Unfortunately, the Legend’s took off on a mission, could take a while. Barry didn’t say anything, just walked to the bedroom and spread out on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat in the dampener cell, waiting for someone to come by and take him away to be locked in with other metahumans. Grumbling to himself Tony came up with plans, planning to rush the person who opened the door, except when the door did open it was to a guard falling inside the room. Stepping around him was an older man, spitting on the guard. “How do you feel about revenge and a payday.” Tony only smirked, standing up and walking towards the man, who took the guards keys.

Barry shot up, covered in sweat, shaking as his hand laid in his lap, covering his groin. Looking around he hadn’t seen the man that plagued his nightmares, but his body shook. Standing Barry tiptoed to the bathroom, legs trembling as he walked into the bathroom, giving out beside the toilet. Curling up beside the toilet Barry let the tears falling, sniffling as the tears came out. He sat there for what seemed like hours, unsure of how long he’d actually been there. Suddenly he noticed Len staring at him from the doorway. He looked annoyed, but didn’t say anything, walking over to Barry. The younger stayed, hiding beside the toilet, watching as Len kneeled in front of him.

“Nightmares?” Nodding Barry stared up at the man, Len sitting beside him. “I’ll see about the doll. Until then you can share the futon, then we’ll clean the bed.” Looking down Barry noticed his drenched pants, face going fire red, his idol just saw him wet the bed. “Take a shower okay.” Len said, patting Barry’s shoulder, standing up. Pouting Barry reached out and grabbed Len’s wrist. He didn’t say anything, just looked at the man with begging eyes, not ready to be alone again.

Sighing Len sat down beside Barry, pulling the younger into a half hug. They stayed like that for a while until Barry was ready to get in the shower, Len retreating to the bedroom. Sitting out clothes for Barry Len stripped the sheets from the bed, taking them down to the laundry room, returning with cleaning supplies. When Barry came out of the bathroom he was dressed in one of Len’s shirts, a pair of boxers that Len bought while Barry was at school, hair messy, and eyes drooping. “Ready for bed Kid?” Len asked, smiling back at Barry, who just watched him.

“I would have cleaned it.” Barry mumbled, coming up from behind.

“Not after a shower. Honestly, Lisa use to wet the bed all the time so I’m use to it.” Barry pouted, but nodded as he walked over to the futon and curled up. Len continued to clean until he was sure he got almost all he could, disposing of his gloves and cleaning supplies. Looking over at the clock it was five in the morning, deciding to get an hour more of sleep he laid behind Barry, wrapping an arm around him. He nodded off, taking in the smell of his soap Barry had used. When he woke up again it was too Lisa shaking him, a big smile on her face. 

“Someone snuck into your bed.” She said, Len looking over to see Barry now turned over, resting against Len’s chest.

“No, unfortunately Barry had a bed-wetting nightmare. Maybe he should stay home and rest, he seems stressed.” Len said, looking up at his sister, who smiled. 

“I’ll write him absent. Get some rest Lenny.” She said kissing her brothers head, the older man making a disgusted face, but his sister smirked at him.

“If you take him out make sure you keep an eye on him.”

“I know how to guard someone sis.” Len said, Lisa rolling her eyes as she left to get ready.

 

When Barry woke up he was alone in bed, covered in blankets. Looking around it took him a moment to remember where he was, his eyes going to the alarm clock. Seeing it was past 11 Barry shot out of bed, running out of the bedroom to grab his clothes, running past Len in the kitchen. The man was texting when Barry ran past, the kid putting his shoes on, running back to the bedroom the grab his backpack. When he ran by again Len stopped him.

“Barry? What are you doing?”

“”I’m late for school! I slept in!” Barry yelled, standing in front of Len, a hot mess.

“Calm down. Lisa marked you as absent because you needed to sleep. Also, you're wearing no pants.” Looking down Barry’s face was redder than Len thought possible, the teen running back to his bedroom. Len smirked, trying to keep his eyes off of Barry as he retreated. Putting his phone away Len walked to the bedroom door, knocking. “Barry? I’m coming in.” Len pushed the door open, seeing Barry curled up on the bed, face pressed into the backpack clung to his chest. 

“This is embarrassing.” Barry cried, Len rolling his eyes. 

“I’ve seen many people naked, trust me, your appearance is nothing I haven’t seen before.” Looking up Barry pouted, face still red. “Plus you didn’t seem to mind when you were cuddling against me on the futon.” 

“Did I really?” Barry whined, hiding his face. “So uncool, I’m like a horrible fanboy.”

“More like a fangirl.” Len said, getting a groan from Barry. Kneeling in front of Barry Len grabbed his arm, placing a kiss on the tattoo. Barry’s face heated up again, peaking at the man. “Be strong Barry Allen. He won’t get past me.” He smiled, standing up. “I’m going to make lunch, then we can go out if you’d like. Might as well have fun if you’re skipping school.” Len smirked, walking out, leaving Barry on the floor. The young man stood up, changing into his own clothes before walking back into the kitchen, Len drinking cocoa as he stirred something in a pot on the stove. Approaching him Barry fiddled his fingers, biting his lip.

“Mr. Cold?” He spoke up, Len nodding to show he heard Barry, but not taking his eyes of the pot. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for disappointing you yesterday...but I don’t have any friends. Hartley and Frankie are like me, alone. Why does life have to suck for us?” 

“It’s the way of life Kid. Can you get the potatoes out of the microwave?” Barry did as told, placing the bowl of potatoes on the counter.

“What do you think it's like? Being a Meta?”

“Depends on the power. But the way society is treating them right now, it’s probably the worst thing to be.” Len said, pouring noodles into, what Barry now saw was, boiling water. 

“Would I be crazy to befriend them?” Len looked over at Barry.

“Just don’t befriend the bad ones and you’ll be fine.” Smiling up at Len, Barry set the table. “Are you still going to therapy?”

“With my dad out, I don’t want to go out much.”

“So you don’t want to go out and have a guys day?”

“Of course I do, I mean I trust you with me.” Barry said, blushing.

“Don’t get too attached Kid, after your dad is arrested then I'm going back with the Legend’s.” Len said, Barry sighing.

“I don’t even know where I’ll be. In a couple weeks I turn 18, I may just been out on the street, or if it’s in the next couple weeks I’ll be in the foster system again.” Barry said, fingers fidgeting again.

“You could always befriend Kid Flash, you’re about the same age, he may be a few years older.”

“Let’s just face it, after this you’ll forget about little Barry Allen.”

“I said I wouldn’t, I keep my word.” Len said, stirring the noodles. “Plus how do I forget someone that’s a diehard fan of mine.” Len turned, smiling at Barry. 

“I’m going to be alone again.”

“You have my number, text me anytime.” Len said, Barry sitting into a chair. “So, were you dreaming of your dad last night?”

“Before my mom found out...I was dreaming of what he did. I just want it to go away.” Barry mumbled, dropping his head.  
“You can’t outrun all the tragedies the universe will throw at you.” Len said, walking to the fridge. 

Lunch had passed without much more talking and after putting things up Len took Barry to the mall, Len spoiling the kid with a new wardrobe since his stuff was now unretrievable, which he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell Barry. They had bought t-shirts, most superhero merchandise, ones like, “All Vibed Out”, “Don’t Make Me Frosty”, and Barry’s personal favorite, “On Ice Since 1984”. Len just rolled his eyes as the kid got his punny shirts, though a little smirk came to the Captain Cold one. They sat down in the food court, Len buying them ice cream, Barry happily eating and making a mess on his face. After a brain freeze he slowed down, the teen smiling at the older man. “So, where were you during the meta-bang?” Barry asked randomly, playing with his melting treat.

“Meta-bang?” Len asked, looking up at him confusingly.

“Well, I guess it’s the accelerator explosion, teens call it the Meta-bang.” Len sat down his spoon, looking at Barry with stern eyes.

“I was in the middle of killing a guy.” Barry stared at Len, hand frozen as his face was frozen.

“Oh...I was walking down by an abandoned steel yards and stuff. I was so close to getting hit with lightning, I actually got a minor burn and stuff when I was thrown back, luckily my eyes weren’t hurt.” Barry said with a smile, Len leaning over. “Sometimes I wish I was a meta so I wasn’t so weak.”

“Even if you have powers you can be weak, you’d just have a harder life.” Len said, patting Barry’s shoulder.

 

As they walked by they were too busy to notice their tail they had acquired, well Barry hadn’t noticed, Len was alert and keeping an eye out for them. As they walked out to Len’s bike he pushed Barry to the side, pulling the cold gun from behind his jacket, pointing it at their follower.

Pointing the gun he was met by two kids, not much older than Barry, hands held up. One had magenta in her hair, the other had glasses and a glare, both wearing rough clothes. Len looking over at Barry, only to see him holding his hand, now scratched up and bloody. Seeing Len stare Barry barked out with a blush.

“I tripped on my feet when I stumbled forward.”

“We’ll clean it up at the apartment, right now we deal with the kids.” Looking over Barry’s eyes widened, a smile coming to his face. 

“That’s Hartley and Frankie!” Barry yelled, looking at Len. 

“Shouldn’t you kids be at school?”

“They don’t care, we saw Barry and wanted to talk to him.” Frankie said, crossing her arms.

“Can you put the gun down dick-head.” Hartly growled, Len glaring at the young meta. 

“I should freeze you, a couple of troublemakers.”

“Cold, they’re cool.” Len looked over at Barry, keeping eye contact as he dropped the gun, tucking it back into his jacket. Bring his hand up Barry smacked him upside the head, a smirk on his face.

“Why are you following us?”

“Like I said, we want to talk to him.”

“Alone.” Hartley cut in, glaring at Len still.

“Not going to happen.” Len said, grabbing Barry by the arm.

“Can’t they come to Lisa’s?

 

“Why would my sister want her students at her house.”

“We can go to the community center, no one watches there.” Frankie said, a big smile on her face, eyes batting.

“Please Cold?” Barry said, holding his injured hand up by the wrist, but batting puppy eyes. Len was no match, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, but first we go home and put your stuff away after properly cleaning your wound.”

“Okay.” Barry said with a smile on his face. Len groaned, the thought of having to babysit even more kids making him tried, especially since they have attitude problems. The ride home was quiet and a little disgusting since Barry’s hand kept hitting his shirt. evidence of blood soaking through his shirt and onto his skin, the warm fluid cooling down in the wind as they rode at high speeds. Getting home Len carried their bags in, Barry trying to keep blood off of anything else, opening the door carefully. Once they got in Len sat the bags on the bed, sitting Barry at the table and retrieving the first aid from the bathroom, returning shortly after with a clear tote. Sitting it down he took Barry’s hand gently, cleaning it with a warm, wet washcloth. The younger hissed as his wound was cleaned, Len trying to be as gentle as possible, but the scrap had a lot of tiny bits asphalt stuck in the blood and dead flesh. When he finally got the wound to stop bleeding for the most part Len opened the first aid kit, pulling out rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball, Barry already hurting as Len pour the disinfectant on the cotton ball. He backed away a little, but didn’t pull his wrist away as Len grabbed it again. At first he dabbed it on, but started rubbing it not a moment after, the younger hissing at the sudden burning in his hand, tugging his wrist away out of instinct, but Len held it firmly in place. Getting used to the burning pain Barry stopped fighting, Len finishing up and applying Neosporin before placing a large band-aid before kissing it. He winked at Barry and got up without a word, going to the bedroom to change his shirt. Barry blushed, clutching the bandaged hand to his cheek, smiling. When Len returned he was wearing a new shirt and his hands were cleaned, Barry putting the first aid kit away as Len grabbed his keys and helmet. When Barry returned Len already had the door open, the younger’s fingers fidgeting as he walked over to the older man. Without a word Barry shifted, walking over to Len and pausing in front of the door. Pushing up on his tippy toes Barry placed a kiss on Len’s cheek, the man’s eyes flying wide in shock and surprised, like he hadn’t been kissed for a while.

“Thank you for taking care of me, not just for my hand, but the bed, the shopping, and everything else. I know you’re stuck babysitting me, but thank you for being so cool about it.” With that Barry made his escape, Len pausing in the doorway, a hand sliding up to where Barry had kissed him, a small smiling coming his face, a tint of pink coming to his cheeks. Following after Barry Len hurried after him, meeting him at the elevator, a quiet silence falling as both avoided the others eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a roller coaster

When they arrived at the community center they saw the two metas sitting outside on a bench, talking with one another, that is till then pulled up on his loud bike. They stood and waited as Barry and Len walked over, Barry a little too excited to have what he considered friends. “Let’s talk out here, I don’t want people to over here.” Hartley said, a glare on his face, directed around.

 

“So, are you guys like good friends, I haven’t seen you separated at all.”

 

“Well, when you’ve been outed as a meta you tend to stick together.” Magenta smacked Hartley upside the head, smiling at Barry.

 

“We’re foster siblings. We were together during the meta-bang, super close. Hartley was almost rendered deaf, able to pick up sonic frequencies and bend them, so the thing he hit Tony with. I control metal.”

 

“That’s cool.” Barry said, Hartley scuffing and glaring at him.

 

“Not really. I paid my hearing and my freedom to go watch Harrison Wells’ Accelerator explode.”

 

“Speaking of parents, I’m sorry to hear about yours.” 

 

“Why?” Barry asked, Len looking at him. 

 

“This is stupid, come on Barry.” Len said, grabbing Barry by his good hand, and pulling him up.

 

“Wait, we wanted to talk to you about Tony.” Frankie said, grabbing Barry’s upper arm, Len glaring at the teenager.

 

“What happened?” Barry asked, looking at the two metas.

 

“Didn’t you hear, he escaped last night from his dampener cell, killing a couple guards on the way up. There’s a reason we didn’t go to school today.”

 

“The military’s looking for soldiers, after hearing about the meta-fight they came searching for us, “to ask questions. What they really want to do is size us up.” Hartley said, rubbing his arm. “I’d rather die than be a mindless weapon.”

 

“We’re just kids.” Frankie said, tightening her arm around Barry’s. “We figured that if we stick together.”

 

“Yeah.” Barry smiled, Frankie smiling wide at him.

 

“If you’re looking to be attacked by a messed up man than by all means, but Barry’s not allowed to be alone.” Len said, pulling Barry free. “Call him if you want to talk.” Len pulled Barry out to his bike, Barry waving at the two, Hartley glaring at Len.

  
  


Barry had finished bathing, dressed in a pair of plaid blue pants and one of Len’s shirt, taking in the scent of Len, sighing. “Barry! Are you ready for bed?!” Len yelled, knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“Coming out now!” Barry yelled, opening the door to come face to face with Len. “Hey.” He mumbled, blushing red.

 

“Come on, let’s sleep.” Len said, pulling Barry over to the futon, Barry smiling at the hand in his. Laying down Len cuddled with Barry, the teen smiling as he used Len as a pillow, the oldest hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“Why don’t you like Hartley and Frankie?”With the movement it almost hard for Barry not to drift off to sleep, the teen snuggling against Len.

 

“They’re trouble. I’m here to take care of you, and those kids will only cause trouble.”

 

“You can’t really keep me away from them at school. I want friends.”

 

“Then it’s your problem.” Len said with a smirk, hold Barry closer. “Good-night Barry.” Smiling Len held Barry close, the teen blushing, holding himself against. 

 

_ Barry’s head rolled back, body arching while Len held his thighs tightly, Barry slowly lowering himself down onto Len. He moaned, his body stretching over the older man, body twitching as he lifted back up. Len stared up at him, Barry whimpering sweet nothing as he repeatedly moved up and down Len’s _ _ cock _ _ , riding him. A pleasurable chill tingling up his spine, Barry crying out as Len pushed his hand into his sweaty hair, pulling it as he thrust into Barry. _

 

_ “You’re beautiful Barry, god you’re so amazing.” Len growled, palming at Barry’s ass. Len watched Barry’s hazy eyes as the younger moaning as Len took control, before long Barry finding himself face down and ass up. Len hands a bruising grip on Barry’s hips, pulling him back into his relentless thrusts. Barry felt every inch of the man pushing into him, barely able to register its absence because Len filled him up again. _

 

_ “I love this Lenny.” Barry whined, one of his hands going back and wrapping around Len’s, the older man’s grip getting tighter.  _

 

_ “You feel so good Barry, taking all of me in.” _

 

_ “Am I good?” Barry whined, feeling Len hitting him at different angles. It didn’t take long for Len to find what he was searching for, Barry crying out as the older man began thrusting against his prostate. _

 

_ “So goddamn good. I’m going to cum in you.” _

 

_ “Please cum in me.” Barry cried, Len’s thrusts getting sloppier, the teen so close to his own climax, words turning into nothing as he mumbled and begged into the mattress. With every hit against his prostate, Barry became closer, soon enough on the edge. He felt tight, hardest as he’s ever felt. He felt hot breath against his back, Len placing a kiss on his back. _

 

_ “I love you.” Len growled, sending Barry over the edge…and that’s when he woke up. _

 

Barry woke up, drooling against Len’s chest, the man out still out cold. Looking over at the clock, a little after five. Groaning Barry sat up, groaning as he looked down to face the tent in his pants. Sneaking off the futon Barry hurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Turning on the shower Barry stripped, his cock popping out as he removed his clothes. He climbed into the shower, the warm water hitting his back, for a second the young man forgot about his issue, throwing his head back under the water. It hit his face, Barry closing his eyes as he brought his hand up to brush against his cock, letting out a small moan. Taking himself into his hand Barry gave a couple tugs before running his hand up and down. With eyes closed he pictured hit breath belonging to cold blue eyes, staring up at him. He wasn’t touching himself, no Len was. He was on his knees, hand rubbing up and down Barry’s cock, hungry blue eyes staring up at him, waiting with anticipation to get a taste of Barry, mouth open as the rubbing intensified, going faster as Barry moaned, thumb rubbing into his slit. 

 

“Cum in my mouth Barry, I want you to coat me.” Barry just saw blue eyes as he sobbed, feeling his climax approaching as he played with his slit. “You’re a good boy Barry, so listen to me.” Len said, Barry giving way to his imagination’s command, cum painting the walls of the shower. Leaning against the opposite wall Barry huffed for breath, his legs wobbling as they fought to give in. 

 

“Barry?” Barry jumped, hearing a mumble from the other side of the door.

 

“Hey! I’m getting up early!”

 

“Okay. I’m gonna make breakfast, so just come out when you’re done.” Barry sighed, looking at the result of his climax running down the shower wall in the water. Barry’s face went bright red, hands shaking as reality set in that he’d almost been caught jerking off by the man that he’d been masturbating to, his idol. Smiling Barry kissed the tattoo before beginning to cleaning up his mess.

 

Stepping out of the bedroom Barry was greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon, Barry hurrying to the kitchen. Len sat at the table, drinking hot chocolate; eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the table. Barry smiled, eyes glowing as he hurried over, joining Len. “Is the water still warm?” Len asked, staring down at his phone as Barry sat down in front of his plate of food.

 

“Yah, nice and toasty.” Barry said, shoveling pancakes down his throat. Rolling his eyes Len stood up and walked back to the bedroom. The apartment was silent, aside from the shower, giving Barry a moment to think over his dream. It wasn’t something he’d had before. Sure he’s masturbated and thought about Len naked way before he met, playing their first interaction over and over in his head until he finally did meet Len. Having a dream like that made his insides flutter, Len telling him he loved him just melted his heart, even though it had only been a dream. Barry hadn’t noticed he’d stopped eating, instead, his head was in his hand, fork moving around the eggs and pancakes. There was a big goofy smile that had gathered the attention of Lisa as she came into the kitchen to grab her own food, smiling at the boy. 

 

“Who’s got you head over heels?” She said, snapping Barry out of it, a blush brushing his cheeks.

 

“No one.” He mumbled, eyes looking down at his plate. Lisa didn’t get the chance to speak up when she was cut off by Barry’s phone ringing. As Barry pulled his phone out Lisa turned back and walked back down to her bedroom, “UNKNOWN” flashing on his phone screen. Confused at getting a call, let alone an unknown number, Barry decided to answer. “Hello?” Barry said, sitting alone in the quiet kitchen/dining, feet swaying against the ground.

 

“Hey Slugger.” A husky voice sliding into Barry’s ear, causing the young man to freeze up, his body cutting his breath. He’d heard this voice many times without needing a face to look at from all the times it whispered into his ear from behind, pushed into a mattress with a brutal force that made Barry’s wrists hurt even year later. “Aren’t young going to say something to your dear old dad?”

 

“Y-you’re-How do you have my number?” Barry mumbled, eye twitching and hands shaking.

 

“An  _ acquaintance _ . Doesn’t really matter. What matters is that you and I need to go meet up, get back to know each other since you didn’t care to come visit me.”

 

“You threatened to gut me last time I went visit.”

 

“Slugger you know how I am when I get mad. I say things I don’t mean, after all, if I gutted you then we couldn’t get to have an intimate moment to relearn each other. After all, you’ve changed a lot since the last time I saw you.”

 

“You’re a sicko, a fucking creepy kiddie diddler.” Barry growled in a hushed voice, trying to avoid alerting Len and Lisa, not want to be treated like a helpless kid again when he could stand up for himself.

 

“Tell me, does that idol of yours touch you like I did?” At this Barry hung up in a hurry, legs pressed together so hard they shook. He took a moment, trying to get his mind clear from his memories, the feelings still having a faint spot in his nerve memory.

 

“You okay?” A voice said, Barry jumps at the unknown viewer. Turning he spotted Len walking into the dining area.

 

“Nothing! Just a cramp in my thigh! I’m going to go to school with Lisa today.” Barry said too fast, Len almost couldn’t understand him as Barry ran to get finished ready.

  
  
  


Barry walked into school, a little on edge from his father's phone call. The world that he’d grown accustomed was fading back into his old life, being the victim, all from a phone call. There was a lump in his throat that had been there since he’d hung up, Barry unable to swallow the fear of the threat he’d forgotten was after him. Now reality replaced the warmth and joy Barry had felt when he’d woken up.

 

“Barry!” Someone’s warm hands grabbed him by the arm, the teen jumping, turning to see Hartley, Frankie close behind him. “Don’t ignore me, idiot.” He growled, hiding his hurt with annoyance. 

 

“Sorry. I’m a little absent today.” 

 

“No one’s going to blame you, it’s surprising your here after what happened to them?” Once again Barry was confused, looking back at Frankie who had spoken up.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking at his two new friends, who looked at one another.

 

“What happened to your parents, didn’t anyone tell you?” Hartley asked, looking up at Barry.

 

“What?” Barry said, noticing the eyes of passersby. “Why’s everyone staring at me?” Barry whimpered, looking at the two people, who stared at one another like they had to break the worse news.

 

“They were murdered the other day Barry, they just found the bodies last night. The cops said they were strung up in large pieces, like Christmas decorations across the house walls.” Frankie said, Hartley glaring as Barry stared down, tears clouding his vision, a whimper escaping him. Both teens looked at Barry, pulling him towards the boy's locker room, sitting him on a bench.  The guys that had been in there were yelling about Frankie in the bathroom, but she didn’t care, both of them pulling Barry into a hug as he stared down and cried. Some of the boys took off to get a teacher, but they stayed away from the two metas.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Barry was pulled into Lisa’s office, frozen at the sudden information of his parents demise. Barry hadn’t noticed when Lisa escorted him out of his school and driven him all the way home, and he didn’t notice that he was sitting on his bed until Len was waving his hand in his face. “Hey kid? Are you coming back to us?” he said. 

 

Barry stared back at the him. “Sharel and Mark...they’re dead,” he mumbled, tears coming to his eyes. Sure, they hadn’t been the best foster parents, but they’d been better than most. They fed, sheltered, and let him do whatever he wanted. They were the closest he’d ever had for a normal family. He expected Len to say something comforting, or pat his shoulder, but all he did was stare.

 

“I know,” he said, Barry’s eyes going wide at how fast the news had spread. “I called it in.”

Sound evaded Barry’s ears as what Len had said soaked in. He’d called it in...they’d been found the other day...when he and Len would have been going to retrieve his stuff. 

 

“What was in the house when we went to go get my things?” Barry asked, looking up at Len with anger burning in his eyes. Len just stared at him, taking a moment to take in Barry’s appearance before speaking.

 

“What was in the house was a grizzly sight. Your foster parents were interrupted while trying to pack up and flee. A meta attacked them, sliced through them, and yes, they were strung up on the wall.”

 

“So it wasn’t my dad?”

 

“No idea, all I heard was gasping,” Len said. Barry’s skin went cold.

 

“As in my parents?” Barry asked. Len didn’t say anything, but patted Barry’s head, his fingers running through his hair. Barry snapped, the teenager slapping Len’s hand away. The older stared at the enraged teenager. 

 

A second passed, and Barry slapped Len across the face. Len just stared at the ground. Another second passed and Barry slapped him again, the rage pouring out of him as he repeatedly hit Len. 

 

“You fucking coward! You let them die!” Barry screamed, tears pouring down his face. “You let my parents die! You dumb bastard!” 

 

Barry punched Len across the shoulder. This time, he found himself being held down on the bed by his wrist, Len screaming in his face. Barry flinched, tears of anger turning to fear as he turned his face away. 

 

He was unable to control his cries as he begged and cried at Len, the man pulling away and walking out of the bedroom. Barry laid on his back, whimpering as he shook, sliding off of his body off the bed and onto the floor. Covering his mouth, Barry went into auto pilot mode, sliding under the bed like he’d done many times when his dad came into his room after his mother left for work. Barry shivered, curling up underneath his bed. Hours passed with Barry laying in quiet before Len came back into the bedroom, Barry watching his feet as he looked around the room.

 

“Barry! Where are you hiding?!” 

 

Barry flinched, pressing up against the wall. When he shuffled, though, he kicked the bed frame, Len took notice and dropped to his knees. Peeking under, he came face to face with Barry, curled up with fear present on his face. “I thought you’d left. Come on out, lets talk about what just happened.”

 

“Go away!” Barry cried, Len swallowing as he laid down.

 

“If you don’t come out, then I won’t move.” Whimpering, Barry got as close to the wall as he could, swallowing hard.

 

“Leave me alone!” Barry sobbed, his ear pressed against the ground. Suddenly, he could hear clicking on the floorboards right outside the room.

 

“Lenny? What are you doing?” Lisa’s voice rang. Barry whimpered at the thought of a savior.

 

“I scared Barry. He’s hiding under the bed.” Len said, looking at his sister.

 

“Get out of the way then, you’re just scaring him more.” 

 

Len scooted out of the way, and Lisa walked over to take his place. Laying down, she looked at Barry with a smile.

 

“Want to come out?”

 

“No.” 

 

Lisa held a hand out. 

 

“Len, go to my room for a while,” she said. Len left without another word. “He’s gone, come out.”

 

“Did you know about my parents?”

 

“Sharel and Mark? Only what the police told me.”

 

“What happened? Weren’t there cops?”

 

“They refused help...come out here Barry.” 

 

Barry grabbed her hand and pulled himself out from under the bed, finding himself in Lisa’s arms. He couldn’t even fight the tears as they came again, resting against the woman’s shoulder. “Yes, we kept it from you, but you need to look past that. Your dad’s in the area. You need to let me or Len know if you see him or talk to him at all.” 

 

Barry nodded against her shoulder, staying quiet.

 

Suddenly Len appeared in the doorway, eyes away from Barry. “Legends are back. I need to go.”

 

Lisa looked back at him, giving him a small glare. “Take Barry with you. Get him an ice cream to cheer him up.” 

 

Barry huffed, curling up against Lisa, and Len sighed. “Come on Barry. I’ll let you get as much as you want.” 

 

With another huff, Barry got up and followed behind Len, Lisa following and grabbing his arm as Barry went to grab his hoodie.

 

“What did you do?” she whispered, looking Len in the eyes. The man was unable to hide his feelings from his baby sister.

 

“He was hitting me and hit my shoulder.” 

 

Her eyes softened, pulling Len into a hug. “Daddy’s dead and gone, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“I do because now I scared a boy who’s having his own experience, worse than ours.” Len said, looking over at Barry sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“Tell him about your shoulder, about what dad did.”

 

“You think?”

 

“The boy loves you. You’re his icon. You just showed him a side he’s never seen, and it scared him. He knows about dad, he knows about what kind of father he was.”

 

“Fine. We’ll be back later.” 

 

“Alright Lenny, have fun.” She smiled, waving at Barry. Len turned and left, Barry shuffling after him.

  
  


Driving down the street, Len had went up to the nearest ice cream bar and bought two sundaes filled with toppings Barry could have only dreamed of purchase. He didn’t touch it however, instead just stared out the window. They drove to the Ferris Air, where the Waverider was masked.

 

When they pulled up, Barry hopped out of the car, carrying the ice cream inside as Len followed. Once he got inside, he was greeted by Barry sitting at a table off to the side of the warehouse, sitting alone. Len walked over to the group of heroes, letting Barry take time for himself.

 

“What’s with the kid?” Zari asked, looking over with the rest of the heroes.

 

“I scared him, so he’s not happy with me right now,” Len said. 

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Forever alone.”

 

Vibe pushed another man towards Barry. “Go cheer him up while we do the superhero stuff.” 

 

The man looked back with a glare, but walked over to Barry, who was picking at his ice cream. “Hey! Barry, right?” the man said, hands in his pockets. Barry nodded as he looked up and dropped his spoon into his ice cream. “I’m Ralph Dibny, The Elongated Man.”

 

“B-Barry, Barry Allen.” Barry said, a blush coming across his face. 

 

“Cool if I sit? Thanks.” Ralph didn’t even wait for a response, sitting down across from Barry, leaning back in his seat. “Got banned from the adults table.” He offered his award-winning smile that made Barry hot.

 

“Why are you called the Elongated Man?”

 

“Because I can change anything on my body to any shape or size I want.” To show Barry, Ralph stretched his finger out, the teen going brighter than he’d ever looked.

 

“That’s...That’s a very...um useful...power. Helps you get into tight spaces.”

 

“Definitely. At least somebody gets it. So, I gotta ask, why are you so obsessed with that Snart guy? He’s an enormous ass.”

 

“Because I can relate to him. I’ve seen what the world has to offer like him.”

 

“That, and you want to bone him right?” At this Barry went red again, Ralph letting out a laugh. “So why are you steering clear then?”

 

“I just needed time away...evaluate my situation.”

 

“Then, how about Ralphy boy shows you a fun time? Away from the stiffs?”

 

“I’m not supposed to run off without a bodyguard since my dads running around town.”

 

“Well, lucky for you, I’m a certified fun doctor and bodyguard. Let's go.” 

 

Barry smiled, letting Ralph pull him towards the exit, the two breaking free from the dark warehouse. 

 

“Come on Rookie, let’s go to Central Festival,” Ralph said, arms and legs stretching out to heights that both frightened and intrigued Barry. Suddenly, he was lifted up and carried to the festival grounds not to far away with a big smile on his face. Freedom had long escaped his mind, masked by the admiration he had for Len.

 

When they got there, Ralph snuck them in, taking Barry over to the arcade. “Okay, so I picked up this trick doing an undercover mission,” Ralph said as he turned his finger into a quarter. He slid it into a game, and the screen lit up. This filled up a couple hours of fun until they decided to go on a couple rides. Then, they got ice cream, the duo sitting happily as they ate it. 

 

“So can we talk about what happened between you and Snart?” Ralph asked as he watched Barry finish his ice cream. 

 

“I told you--” 

 

“Barry I’m a detective. I can smell a lie. So what happened?”

 

“I just...I saw a monster...for a small moment I saw my dad, and I got terrified.”

 

“Okay, so what did he do?”

 

“He held me down and yelled at me.”

 

“Why did he do that?”

 

“Because I hit him. My foster parents were killed. He knew and didn’t tell me.”

 

“Well, maybe he has his own reasons for doing so...do you trust him?”

 

“I-I don’t know anymore. Before, I worshipped the ground he walked on. Now, though, I’m scared of him,” Barry said, sitting his spoon down. 

 

“He seems to be upset by the matter,” Ralph replied, a serious look on his face. “You know his father beat him almost everyday. I’m sure there are wounds with painful memories on his body, hitting him may have been a trigger.” 

 

Barry didn’t say anything, just stirred his ice cream in thought, Ralph staring at him.

 

Suddenly, a scream came from the crowd of the park. People were running away as Barry stood up and turned. Ralph shoved him behind him after the teen caught sight of Tony, throwing things out of his way and making a beeline for Barry. 

 

“Stay behind me,” he said, Barry hiding behind him.

 

“Allen!” Tony yelled. Barry backed up. “I’m getting coin from your old man to have you right in front of him. He’s got a bone to pick with ya.” Barry gripped Ralph’s sleeve.

 

“How about you walk away before I have to mess up that already ugly mug?” 

 

Barry took a step back, his foot sinking into the ground. Looking down, he noticed he’d stepped onto the mirror trail of the festival, where a man was staring back at him. He grabbed Barry and pulled him down.

 

“Ralph!” Barry screamed as he was dragged down. Ralph grabbed his hand,  but was tackled by Tony. His arm still held Barry’s hand as he and Tony hit the ground. Ralph’s body twisted around the man, staring at Barry with a desperate look, fingers elongating and wrapping around Barry’s arm.

 

“I got you Rookie! I’m not letting go!” he yelled, Tony pulling his rubber skin left and right in an attempt to be freed. Suddenly, the mirror man appeared behind Barry, pushing him down, the young man letting out a scream as he held onto Ralph. Then, the weight was gone, and Barry was being lifted out of the mirror, his arms wrapping around his savior. Shaking he looked up to see Len, the man holding him close as Ralph released Barry to take care of Tony. 

 

“Len?” Barry cried. The older man patted his back as he aimed his gun towards the mirror meta who was getting back to his feet.

 

“Leonard Snart. I planned this moment in my head so many times,” the man growled, Len not wavering. “After what you did to us, you got out of the game. If you’re out….you’re out. But not today.” With that the man sunk into the mirrors, Len watching as Ralph subdued Tony, collecting himself into one figure. 

 

Len held Barry by the shoulders, the young man crying as Len searched him over. “Are you alright?” Barry nodded and pulled Len into a hug.”It’s okay, don’t cry, I’m sorry,” Len whispered as he rocked. Looking up at Ralph, he glared. “What were you thinking Dibny?!” 

 

Ralph flinched, bringing his hands up.

 

“It was my idea Len. He just came to protect me.” Barry covered, Ralph forever being in his debt for saving his skin. “I was so mad about earlier, so I told Ralph that he could come, but I wasn’t going to be treated like a child anymore.”

 

“Just don’t do it again. I almost had a heart attack.” Len held Barry close, the teen smiling as he held him back.

 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

 

“I’m not...I got a surprise for you.” Pulling away, Barry was greeted with his Cold Doll. He smiled as he grabbed it. He leaned over and kissed Len’s cheek, before cuddling back against the doll. Len smiled back at Barry, before pulling him towards his bike, Ralph scratching the back of his head.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter implies rape towards the end if you'd like to skip it.

  
Len woke up to Barry wiggling in his arms, curled up against him with his doll clutched close to his chest. Smiling Len laid back down, ready to fall back to sleep when Barry’s phone rang, waking both of them. Barry groaned as he stretched, Len grabbing the teenagers phone, glaring at the I.D. Ralph was displayed on the screen, Len glaring at the name. It’d been a week since Barry was attacked and since then Barry and Ralph always wanted to hang out, and by default, Len had to babysit two people because Ralph wasn’t responsible to take care of Barry. Not today though, it was Barry’s birthday and Len and Lisa had plans with him.

Barry ending the ringing Len cuddled back up with Barry, the young man looking up at the older. Smiling Len leaned over and whispered into Barry’s ear. “Happy Birthday Barry.”

“Gonna sing to me?” Barry joked, Len messing up his hair while sitting up.

“I’ll go make breakfast.”

“Super big pancakes?” Barry’s eyes lit up, Len nodding.

“Where do you put all this food?”

“I’m a growing boy.” Shaking his head Len left the room, making the pancakes way to big for his liking. Walking back in he had his own stack much smaller than Barry’s.

“Hey, breakfast.” He said, seeing Barry on the phone.

“After breakfast Ralph’s want to go and take me somewhere for my birthday.”

“Of course he does.” Len groaned, handing the pancakes to Barry. “As long as we don’t take all day, Lisa wants to spend the day doing stuff.” Len said, a smile coming to Barry’s face.

“No problem, it’s probably an hour tops.” Barry said, eating his pancakes, moaning out.

“Best pancakes ever.”

“Not even.” Len said, sitting down. They eat quietly, the silence nice until a figure leaned in their doorway. Turning Len saw Ralph, an anger stretching across Len’s face. “How the hell did you get in here?”

“Slid my hand under the door and unlocked the door. Get ready, we’re taking Barry somewhere to become a man.” Ralph said proudly.

“No strippers.” Len growled, Ralph rolling his eyes.

“Fine, we’ll go to the amusement park.”

“Sweet, I got one stop before that.” Len smiled as he finished his food standing up.

“Wait in the kitchen.” Len shoved him back, shutting and locking the door.

“Do you think he’s hot?” Barry asked, Len looking at him with disgust.

“No, by far I’ve seen better.” Len said, Barry raising an eyebrow.

“I think he looks hot and he stretches.

“Gay, not blind Barry.” Len said, Barry’s heart skipping at the realization that Len just came out to him.

“He’s in the top 5.” Barry said, Len rolling his eyes.

“Get ready, but remember, we need to be back by three.” Len said, Barry grabbing clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

  
To say they got back by three was an understatement. Len had been left behind as Barry and Ralph went on rides, Len patiently waiting as three came and went, Barry barely seen. It was around 8 when they drove home, Barry was cuddling into Len’s back, the older man not showing it, but pissed off at Ralph and Barry. They were walking up the apartment stairs as Barry was talking...talking....and talking, saying, “Ralph said/did this, Ralph said/did that.” Finally, they reached the apartment, Len opening the apartment door to see his equally upset sister, a giant cake sitting in front of her on the table.

“Oh my god! A cake!” Barry yelled, running over, already on his sugar hype.

“It was part of your surprise tonight.” Len groaned, walking to the bedroom.

“Surprise?” Barry asked Lisa.

“Yah, at five tonight.” Getting up Lisa walked back to her room, Len going to his room with a mumble. “Enjoy the cake.” Barry was left alone in the dining room, a frown on his face. Walking into his bedroom he found Len laying down on the futon, Barry walking over and sitting next to him.

“Do you want to celebrate right now? Go out and get dinner?”

“No, now it’s bedtime.” Len moaned, Barry flopping on top of Len.

“How about some cake before bed?”

“Not hungry.” Len mumbled, Barry sighing.

“Are you mad at me.”

“No.” Len grumbled but still didn’t look at Barry.

“Okay...are you jealous? That I spent the day with Ralph.”

“No.” Len groaned, a smile coming to his face.

“If you are you don’t have to. You’re so much more awesome than any detective.”

“Barry.” Len groaned again, turning and looking at Barry. The younger’s hand stroked down his back, a smile on Barry’s face.

“You’re number one on my list, by far the most handsome man I have ever met.” Len turned his head slightly, looking at Barry with tired eyes. The teen leaned down, hands massaging his back. Len let out a moan, his back in knots, the thought crossing his mind of how Barry learned how to do this. “Ralph maybe handsome, but your most attractive feature in all of you is how you feel and treat people. You have a heavy heart, but it’s also light towards your friends. That’s why-.” Barry said, his nose barely brushing Len’s. “I love you.” The teen whispered, leaning in and kissing Len in a split second. The touch of Len’s lips was surprisingly gentle and tasted like the strawberries that he had on his ice cream. It wasn’t a moment later he was thrown to the ground, Len flipping out.

“What the hell Barry!? Why would you just can’t-!” He yelled, unable to finish his sentences as he stood, backing away from the teen. “You can’t just go around and do that!” Barry’s eyes were collecting tears, the teen still sitting on the ground.

“I just thought you liked me like that. It-it was a mistake, I’m sorry.” Barry said, pouting as he felt he heartbreak.

“I can’t. I can’t do this job anymore!” Len yelled, grabbing his stuff, Barry crying.

“Wait! I won’t do it again! Don’t leave!” Barry cried, but Len marched out leaving Barry in tears on the floor. Lisa passed the doorway, chasing Len. She returned only a moment later, hand rubbing up her arm as she stared sadly at Barry bawling on the ground.

“I’m sorry!” He cried, curling up. Lisa didn’t respond, only walking over and pulling Barry into a hug. They sat like this for hours, Lisa spending the night in Barry’s bed so he could sleep.

  
It’d been over a little week. Len hadn’t appeared once, Barry having texted him a few times with apologies and emojis, getting ignored. Currently, Barry sat outside, under the football field, curled up and looking at his phone in hope of a message. Sitting beside him was Hartley and Frankie, looking at him concerningly. He hadn’t been to class today, the duo usually skipped, but Barry enjoyed classes. Seeing him like this was strange, he wouldn’t talk, would barely touch food, and he was ignoring the vice principal. He just stared and texted the cold-themed villain and holding his doll.

“Barry, have you seen that therapist the VP suggested?” Frankie asked, the teen shaking his head. “I think maybe you should go and talk about the Snart guy.”

“I’m fine.” Barry said, staring at the phone.

“Forget that guy. There are other people that are interested in.” Hartley said, patting Barry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, both genders.” She said, batting her eyelashes, Hartley growling.

“Guys, I’m fine. He’s the one that has issues, obviously, he doesn’t like me.” Barry got up, the two looking at him.

“Hey, where are you going?” Frankie asked, Hartley crossing his arms.

“Just for a walk, I don’t feel like being here.” The two foster siblings stood, but Barry held his hand up. “I want to go alone. I’ll be fine.” Barry mumbled, walking away from the two and out the school fence. The duo waited for a half hour, expecting Barry to return, both sending message after message asking if he was okay with no response. Frankie stared at Hartley as Barry disappeared, concern running through her and Hartley as well.

“We should let the VP know.” Frankie said, Hartley already standing. The duo walked to Lisa’s office, the hallways empty as students were in class.

Lisa hadn’t expected the meta siblings to walk into her office with concerned looks on their faces, immediately concern coming to her. They didn’t sit or speak at first, just stared at one another, trying to get the other to spill the beans so the other wouldn’t have to. She immediately knew it wasn’t good news, standing to tower over the kids. “Where is Barry?” She asked the two swallowing.

“He took off, said he needed to walk alone. He didn’t want us to come and he won’t answer his phone.” Hartley said, arms crossed. Lisa looked baffled, she knew Barry was smart enough to at least call Ralph. Taking out her phone Lisa called Barry, the phone just rings. Her fist clamped around her phone, calling Ralph. It only took two rings before he picked up.

“What’s up Lisa? Your brother isn’t back yet.” He answered with his perky voice,  
the young woman hearing the giant smirk across the stretchy meta’s face.  
“Did Barry call you to accompany him on a walk?”

“Hmmm-not today? Did he take off because that doesn’t sound like him.”

“Well, he’s not really in the right mind right now. After that idiot villain broke his heart.” Hartley grumbled, Lisa looking at him with a small glare.

“You don’t know what going on in his life.” Lisa growled, offended for her older brother.

“And you don’t know about Barry’s. You’d like to pretend you do, but you don’t understand what really goes on inside his head.” Frankie spoke up, glaring at Lisa.

“And you do?”

“I know that Captain Cold broke Barry, so maybe you should call that dumb fuck and get him back here to find our distraught friend. He’s not a meta, he’s a boy. He can’t protect himself from those meta’s looking for him.” Lisa didn’t say anything, just glared at the kids as she dialed her brother’s number, listening to it ring for a little bit.

Barry woke to the ground pressed against his cheek, the young man fighting to wake up and take in his surroundings. He didn’t remember much, just walking next to a windowed building, and someone pulling him into it. Groaning he was trying to push himself off the ground, only to find ropes keeping his hands in place behind his back. In a panic Barry shuffled, trying to wiggle loose, or away from where he was, which didn’t look like a nicely remodeled office building. He looked around and immediately noticed the inside of a warehouse, hearing the bustling of cars outside.

“There’s my pride and joy, all awake.” Barry froze, body stiff as Henry walked over to him. “You know, you haven’t visited me in a while, I got lonely prison. Sure there were kids about your age, slim bodies like you, but none were you.” Henry said, kneeling down on top of Barry’s back, the young man sweating as he felt his father’s breath against his ear. “None felt like you.” He growled, biting Barry’s ear teasingly. Barry whimpered, tensing up as Henry sniffed his hair before pulling away, sighing. “Tell me where you put the plans and I’ll go easy on you.”

“I don’t have them.” Barry growled, feeling a hand sliding up the back of his thigh, the teen flinching.

“You’re not a great liar, get that from your mother.”

“Don’t talk about her!” Barry growled, thrashing under his father.

“I still love her, but she had to go Barry. She was coming between us, going to let a cop take you away from me.” The hand followed the line of Barry’s jeans, Barry having difficulty swallowing. “I just love you more. I know I got mad when you visited me last, and daddies sorry he scared you. I’m going to make it up to you, and then you will tell me where you hid my plans.” His father said in a sickly sweet voice as his fingers dipped into Barry’s pants.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you monster!” Barry screamed, a swift second later his pants and underwear were around his ankles, exposing Barry to the monster. Suddenly Henry started kneading Barry’s ass with one hand, the other pulling him up by the waist. With his remaining fight, Barry whimpered, hearing the jingle of his father's belt, one he’d grown up listening too often.

 

When Len finally answered Lisa was still looking at the two meta’s staring back at her. “Lisa? I’m not coming back if this is what this is about.”

“I don’t care about that, but Barry’s missing. He went on a walk without Ralph or even his meta friends. I need you back here to help find him.”

“He’s probably just walking around town and will show up later.” Len said, leaning against Gideon’s console, the Legend’s currently formulating a plan to defeat Mallus. The last thing he needed was to worry about the younger man that spontaneously kissed him and confessed his affections. Len had been aware that Barry admired him, he was the kid's role model, but the kid admitted he was in love with the ex-con, that’s something he couldn’t except.

“Can’t you ask your computer, maybe track him by his phone?” His sister was persistent. SIghing Len threw his head back in defeat.

“Fine, but once you see he’s fine you’ll leave me alone about Barry.”

“Deal.” Lisa said, Len looking up at the screen.

“Gideon, pull up the location of Barry Allen on March 22nd, 2018.” Len said, knowing once Gideon confirms Barry’s grounded at Lisa’s the next day that he’d be free of having to be the kid's babysitter.

_“Bartholomew Henry Allen’s location is the Central City Morgue Mr. Snart.”_

“See L-. Wait? What?”

_“On March 21st, 2018, Mr. Allen disappears on his walk, only to be found dead in an alleyway. A week later his father is found guilty of the assault, rape, and murder of his son.” Len’s blood froze, not a word said amongst the Legends._

“Where was he attacked?”

_“That location is unknown. The alleyway was the scene of the murder recorded by cops. I can program the jump ship to take you there.” Len felt helpless, he could save Barry, but he couldn’t stop his assault._

“Take me now.” Len growled, running for the jump ship, lifting his phone back to his ear. “Lisa, alert West, have them looking for that pedophile father of Barry’s. I’m coming home.”

 

Barry laid flat on the ground, exhausted, humiliated, a pain in his ass, and tears dripping down his face. His hands, now untied after his father thought they’d be an inconvenience, now laid on the ground. Barry’s legs were spread slightly, the teen unsure whether the now cooled fluids on his thighs were semen or blood from his father’s rough acts. Henry stood over him, doing his pants up with a smirk directed at Barry on the ground. “That was fun, now business. Tell daddy where you put his business papers.” Barry was pulled up to his knees by his chin, his body screaming in pain, remaining semen running out of him. His face was held against his father’s clothed crotch, the younger man feeling him already getting hard. Barry whimpered, the bulge rubbing up and down his lips. “Be a good boy and daddy will give you your favorite lollipop.” At this Barry ripped away, only to be grabbed by his neck, not tightly, but firm.

“I gave it away, to a cop.” Barry said, finding his head smashed against the ground, receiving a kick to the gut. Barry let out a gasp had hardly any time to recover before Henry stomped down on his arm. Barry let out a scream of pain before receiving a kick to the face.

Barry rolled onto his back, pain radiating from all over his body, mostly from his positively broken arm. Henry walked away, Barry flinching as he passed, curling up on himself. He was left alone as his father was approached by the meta from the mirror, the man barely batting an eye at him. Swallowing, Barry slowly pulled his pants back up with his good arm, sliding out of view. He fought as he managed to stand up, holding his arm up. Sneaking back to the spot he’d been Barry grabbed his doll, taking off as fast as he could, trying his best to ignore the pain. As he broke through the door he made a mad dash, his father screaming after him, the other man following. Barry cut down an alleyway a few blocks down, in an attempt to hide. Suddenly a sharp pain cut through his back, once again Barry finding himself face to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments bring love

Barry let out a scream as he hit the ground, falling on his arm. Protruding from Barry’s back was a thick, shattered piece of a glass mirror, sunk into his back. Tired, bruised, and having possibly internal injuries Barry tried to crawl away, unable to stand in his exhausted state. Footsteps echoed as the mirror man walked over to him, the clicks of his dress shoes being used by Barry to see how long he had till death. “You’re a real handful kid.” He said, stepping on Barry’s back, the glass cracking, but sinking further into his back.

 

“Yeah he is, but he’s my kid.” A cold voice said, a blast sending the mirror man back. The familiar voice made tears rush to Barry’s eyes, a small hope expanding throughout Barry. “Get the fuck out of my sight before I turn you into an icicle.” A growl came, the man disappearing as he made his escape through a window, Len swearing his vengeance as soon as Barry was alright.

 

Warm hands found Barry, pulling him up sideways. His head rested on a shoulder, Barry looking up to see Len looking at him worriedly. “Len? You came back?” He whimpered, his arms wrapping around Len’s shoulders before he could say anything. Tears flooded out, Barry crying as the two laid there.

 

“I’m back, I won’t leave again.” Len said, kissing Barry forehead. “We need to get you up, get you to the hospital. Can you stand?” Len asked, the teen Shaking his head as he cried, body shaking too much. “Okay, I’ll carry you.” Len said, lifting Barry into his arms, careful of the glass.

  
  
  


Barry had woken up in the hospital, the room empty, immediately Barry freaking out. Sitting up his was met with a burning pain, causing him to fall back in bed. He whimpered as the door opened, Len walking in with a doctor. He saw Barry awake, a smile on his face as he hurried to Barry’s side. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” He whispered, running a hand through Barry’s hair. 

 

“What happened?” Barry asked, looking up at Len tiredly, the doctor leaving the two alone as he went to go talk to other visitors waiting for Barry to wake up.

 

“Your dad got you…I’m sorry.” The memories flooded back, tears coming to his eyes. “You got away, but Scudder got you in the back with a mirror.” Len said, gripping Barry’s leg. The teen's eyes widened, looking at Len in horror.

 

“I didn’t feel that…why didn’t I feel that?” Barry asked with a horrified look on his face. Len did say anything, just kissed Barry’s forehead, squeezing his hand. The teen broke, crying out as he punched Len’s arms, the older only holding him close, letting Barry burn himself out. It took almost ten minutes for him to stop crying so Len could explain what happened. 

 

“Basically, when Scudder shot you with the thick piece of glass it severed the nerves in your back. Doctor’s said you possibly won’t be able to walk again.” It made Len sick having to say it aloud, Barry just turned 18, his whole life ahead of him, and he’ll never be able to walk again. Len had expected more tears, agony, screaming, instead, he saw pure rage as he shook, a new side for Len to see. The older man couldn’t raise any questions as police detectives walked into to hospital room, serious, stone cold look in their eyes. Len could only imagine what the doctor had told them in details Len hadn’t received. Len let Barry go, but still held his hand as a way to comfort him. ‘Mr. Allen, I’m Detective Joe West and this is my partner Eddie Thawne. We’d like to ask you a few questions if you’re feeling up to it?”

 

“Where’s my dad at?” 

 

“He’s in police custody. After an anonymous tip about him in the area, we had officers on the watch. We’re trying to make his sentence stick, no early release or nothing to get him out of jail. Taking into the account of your condition we’re sure we can get a long sentence, but we want no surprises. Word going around he runs a pedophile ring, do you know anything about it.”

 

“Yah. That’s what he really came back for, his plans. He would have killed me if I’d told him where they were.” Barry said, picking up his doll, opening up the velcro back, hidden by the mini parka. Removing a roll of papers Barry gave them to Len to give to the cops, the man glaring in disgust at the documents. The detectives looked over the documents, looking up at Barry. “I took them and hid them, leverage to keep him away from me…it was wrong. Kids were suffering and I was holding back what could save them because I was scared of my dad.” Barry said, anger leaving his eyes and replaced with guilt.

 

“You did what you thought would keep you safe, I’m sorry they didn’t work that way.” Eddie said, looking at the notes as Len rubbed Barry’s hand between his own. 

 

“Can we stop, Barry just woke up and the doctor would like to take care of him.” Len said, Barry rubbing up and down his legs with a pout. The detective nodded, walking out with the evidence, planning to send the doctor in. Barry shook on the bed, Len kissing his hand. “I’m not leaving you again Barry, I promise.”

 

“What am I going to do?” Barry cried, Len pulling him back into a hug. Len didn’t get a chance to answer when the door opened, Barry peaking up to see Hartley and Frankie looking in, big smiles on their faces. 

 

“Hey, Barry.” Frankie said, walking over with a bundle of flowers, the two breaking apart so Barry could take them. Hartley glared at Len, sitting down on the other side of Barry. Frankie sat at the bottom of the bed, patting Barry’s leg.

 

“How are you feeling?” Hartley asked, brushing a hand through Barry’s hair, finding the teens cheek.

 

“I-my legs don’t work.” Barry cried again, pulling Hartley into a hug, the teen pausing only a moment to take in what Barry had said before wrapping his arms around Barry. Len stood, patting Barry’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll go talk to the doctor, you guys have a minute to yourselves.” Barry looked at him, nodding as he still held Hartley. “I’ll be back.” Once Len left Frankie stole his spot, hugging Hartley and Barry.

 

“What am I going to do now.” He cried, the two pulled away.

 

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll get you a chair, spruce it up.” Frankie said, squeezing his hand.

  
  


“So I’m going to have to spend my life being assisted.”

 

“A disability doesn’t close you off from the world, you do that to yourself. Go after your goal, just because you're paralyzed doesn’t mean you are useless, just like my hearing.” Hartley said, kissing Barry’s cheek. “I’ll help you with everything. If I see that guy who did this he’ll need a hospital.” Hartley growled, Frankie nodding as her hands glowed.

  
  


Once Barry was released from the hospital he let Len push him out to a car, not the motorcycle that Len preferred. Barry felt worse, unable to shake that feeling of intruding on lives. The drive over was quiet, Barry watching the sunset as the day finished. Barry let Len help him into his chair and take him upstairs to the apartment. “How about some food? I’ll make you super huge pancakes.”

 

“I’m not hungry, I just want to go to bed.” Len’s smile fell but didn’t argue as he pushed Barry into their bedroom, picking Barry up and sitting him on the bed. 

 

“It’ll get better Barry.” Len said, kissing his forehead. “And I’ll be here with you.”

 

“I doubt it.” Barry said, grabbing Len’s hand, squeezing it. “But thank you.” Smiling Len gripped his hand once before he pulling the blanket up, leaving to make food.

  
  


Barry shot up out of bed, hissing at the pain of his wounds. He’d just had a nightmare of his father and the feeling of his hands owning Barry. With tears in his eyes, Barry looked to see Len asleep on the futon. Rolling over Barry went to get out of bed, only to hit the ground with a loud thud that woke Len. Barry stared at the ground, arms out in front of him, the memories flooding back. Whimpering Barry let out a cry, tears flooding out as he hit the ground.

 

“Barry?!” Len yelled, getting up and running to the young man. Kneeling down he helped Barry onto the bed, but he just continued to cry. Lisa had come running when she heard the sound, seeing Len rocking Barry in his arms as the younger cried. “Did you hurt yourself?” Len whispered as Barry stopped crying minutes later, aside from sniffles.

 

“No.” He mumbled, looking at Lisa on the bed. “Sorry for waking you.”

 

“Your fine Barry, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t hurt anything that wasn’t hurting already, not that I would know.” He mumbled, Len rubbing his back.

 

“I got him Lisa, go ahead and go back to bed.” Len said, his sister was relentless to go at first but did. “So what made you want to get up by yourself?”

 

“I had a nightmare, my dad was touching me like…ya. I wanted to sleep next to you and I forgot about this.” Barry motioned to his legs, Len frowning. “I want that man dead for this.” Barry growled, Len brushing his hand through his hair.

 

“Okay, but tell me that after you’ve calmed down and I’ll do it if you want me to.” Len said as he lifted Barry back into his arms, much like Barry had fantasized so much before he’d actually met Len. He laid Barry down, climbing into the bed next to him. They shifted until Barry found himself lying face down on Len’s chest, the older man rubbing his back. 

 

“You don’t have to stay though. You’re in no debt to me. I mean I did assault you.”

 

“You kissed me Barry. I’m sorry I freaked out. I’ll let you know later what happened tomorrow, but right now I need you to sleep.” Len said, grabbing Barry’s arm and kissing it. 

 

“Okay.” Barry mumbled, nuzzling against Len’s chest. “At least I get to cuddle with you.” Barry mumbled, making Len chuckle and hold Barry closer. A few minutes of silence passed, Barry almost nodding off while Len had managed to fall back asleep. As he laid in bed a small headache formed, this causing Barry’s closed eyes to twitch. He didn’t want to wake Len so he bared it, the dull pain moving down to his back. It felt like his spine was on fire, a concern that his stitches had ripped, but he ignored it after feeling his back and not feeling anything wet. He snuggled into Len, letting his back pain dull out and vanish. Once again Barry fell into the rest he’d missed for the last few days.

  
  


Barry woke up to Len rubbing up and down his back, the older man smiling happily. “Hey beautiful.” Len whispered, kissing Barry’s tattoo. “How are you feeling.”

 

“My backs burning.” Barry mumbled, Len lifting his shirt.

 

“How about I clean your wound and then some breakfast in bed?” He asked, Barry smiling up at him.

 

“Sounds amazing.” Barry tiredly said, Len getting up and leaving to get the first aid kit.

 

“Turn on your stomach.” Len said, Barry pushing himself over, face turned to look at him. They were quiet as Len disinfected the wound, aside from Barry’s hissing.

 

“So you said we could talk about the kids now.” Barry mumbles as Len bandaged over the stitches.

 

“I am not good with relationships. To me you’re a kid, I just feel like it'd be taking advantage of you if we ever did anything.”

 

“I wouldn’t feel like that. I admire you so much, I have had so many wet dreams of you and my heart would just burst if I could just have one date with you.”  

 

“For now, let’s just spend the day with food and Netflix. Can you sit up?” Len asked, Barry nodding before flipping over and pushing himself out.

 

“My back hurts.”

 

“I’ll get some painkillers.” Len said, cupping Barry’s cheek with a big smile before hurrying out of the room, the young man groaning as he laid back. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Barry returned to school a week later, his back healing quite quickly. Hartley was pushing him while Frankie carried his books, Barry getting more nervous as they approached the classroom. Suddenly the back pain he’d been feeling on and off since his surgery wasn’t the only thing he felt.

 

As they pushed him into the class, bell already rang. Eyes were drawn to the three, Barry swallowing nervously. He wanted to turn tail and run, except that wasn’t his choice, instead, the teacher walked over to him.

 

“Mr. Allen, would you like to sit up front?”

 

“No, I can sit in the back.” Barry said, Hartley pushing him to the back. Barry tried, but couldn’t ignore the eyes that shifted back to him. The rest of his classes were like that, people just staring at him. When Len finally came to pick him up Barry was to the point of giving up and crying, not to mention his head was throbbing. The ride home was quiet, Barry just stared at the window despite Len trying to ask him things about his day.

 

When they returned to the apartment Barry wheeled himself into the bedroom, trying to climb up on the mattress. Len saw this and helped him, despite the arguing. Climbing into bed with him Len held him in a hug, the teen giving in and crying. This had gone on for about a week, Barry finally on his weekend break, napping as much as he could, though nightmares seemed to plague him. It was getting worse, Barry having a hard time telling if he was awake or not. He’d dreamt of his dad while on a car ride, waking up screaming and almost making Len crash.

 

That’s why Barry hadn’t realized when he had nodded off, but when he woke up he was alone in bed. The thing that he noticed first was the silence, the teen looking around till his eyes set on the alarm clock. Sitting up Barry looked at the numbers, seeing 10:48 staring at him angrily in red numbers. “Len!” Barry yelled but didn’t receive an answer, the teen sighing, reaching over to grab his bell to ring. Leaning over Barry’s fingertips lightly brushed against the plastic handle, but instead of sliding into his hand, the bell flew across the room, hitting the dresser. With that sound returned to Barry’s ears, Len rubbing into the room as Barry stared at the broken knob on the dresser.

 

“What happened!?” He asked, looking at the bell, then at Barry. The teen just shrugged his shoulders in confusion, holding his arms out. Lifting him into his chair Len pushed Barry into the living room, the teen taking over from there.

 

“Barry, Lisa and I need to finish a chat we were having, then I’ll make you lunch okay.” Barry nodded, getting a kiss on the forehead, and Len giving him his cellphone before Len walked to the back of the of the apartment, entering Lisa’s room. Barry texted Hartley and Frankie, wanting them to come over to hang out, as he waited…and waited until his stomach was letting him know they’d been talking too long and that it wasn’t going to wait for food. Wheeling to the back of the apartment Barry heard them talking, his stomach growling as he held a fish up to knock. He paused though, listening in, eavesdropping becoming one of his new favorite things to do to pass time. So far he’s learned that Mr. Ramon and Lisa had been having a rather frowned upon relationship, Ralph liked to study measurements, and he could have lived without knowing that, though he learned he was in a relationship with a girl named Sue. Pressing closer Barry quietly listened to Len’s voice.

 

“This place will take great care of Barry. We can only go so far Lisa, this place knows what they’re doing, they know about disabilities. It’ll be a great chance for Barry. Schooling paid for, a new home with ramps, better than here.” Len said, obviously happy about this. Frowning Barry backed up, wheeling himself to the door an out. He texted Hartley and Frankie to meet them at the community center, taking the elevator down to the first floor. 

 

Lisa lives in a decent part of town, but the community center had been on the bad side of town. Wheeling himself down the streets Barry just thought, a recurring thought passing through his head. He was a bother to Lisa and Len, he knew he was, they were sending off to be taken by some specialists. Sighing Barry looked at his useless legs as he wheeled himself down the street. Suddenly there was someone else standing in front of him, the teen looking up to see a man with a smirk. “Hey kid, got any cash on you?”

 

“Uh…no. I don’t have a wallet.” Barry mumbled, not a moment later he was pulled into an alleyway. Immediately Barry panicked, trying to thrust out of his captures hold, to no avail. His phone fell to the ground, tears coming to Barry’s eyes as he hit the wall. He started thinking at an alarming rate, no escape available for him. Pressed against the walls the man kneeled down and started frisking Barry, the teen crying as he was powerless to stop the hands touching him. His head began hurting as he cried, the man yelling at him to shut up. Barry didn’t stop, couldn’t. He’d lived his whole life being touched by his father and because of him he’d have no way left to defend himself. “Let me go!” He screamed, begging someone would hear him. “Don’t touch me! Stop!”

 

“Shut the hell up kid.” The man growled, Barry taking the moment to punch the man in the face. Whipping his head back to face Barry, the man growled. Before Barry knew it a knife was in his leg, the teen let out a scream, staring at the man. His eyes just stared at the knife as the man frisked him. Grabbing it Barry took the knife out, blood running from his leg.

 

“I-I felt that.” Barry mumbled, squeezing his leg. He hadn’t even noticed the man’s presence replaced by someone else. He just stared, coming out of his shock to see the hospital walls he’d grown to notice. Looking at his leg it was bandaged up, his hand clutched in Len’s the man looking at him worriedly. “Len?” He mumbled, the older man leaning over to be closer to Barry.

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked, kissing Barry’s hand. “Why did you take off?”

 

“That guy stabbed me.” Barry said with a big smile, causing Len to be a little concerned.

 

“Maybe you should nap first.”

 

“But I felt my leg, it was small but I felt the pain.”

 

“Barry…you can’t feel. Your spine was damaged.”

 

“But I felt it!” Barry cried, tears coming to his eyes.

 

“I’m sure, in your mind, you felt pain. Just take a nap, the detectives want to talk to you.”

 

“But I felt it!” Barry cried, Len pressing the nurse's button. “Stop it!” Barry growled, slapping the remote out of Len’s hand, the man grabbing Barry’s wrists. “Listen to me!” Barry screamed, grabbing Len’s sleeves. The next thing he knew Len was pulling away, shooting back with a zap of lightning. They stared at each other as the nurse ran in, a doctor following to see them staring at one another.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking at Barry.

 

“I could feel the man stab my leg.” Now the doctor looks to Len with a stern look.

 

“Mr. Allen-.”

 

“Test me! Take an X-ray of my spine!” Barry cried, the doctor sighing. He squeezed Barry’s thigh, the teen’s certainty dissolving instantly at the absence of feeling.

 

“Did you feel that?” Shaking his head a new set of tears coming to his eyes. The doctor grabbed a tongue press and stuck it under Barry under the toenail with a light pressure. At this Barry hissed, but didn’t flinch, the doctor looking up at Barry’s face. Seeing the obvious pain displayed on the teens face he pressed again, this time Barry flinched and looked at the doctor. The doctor turned to the nurse, covering Barry’s foot up.

 

“Nurse, get an X-ray of Mr. Allen’s back.” The nurse walked over, lowering the bed and wheeling Barry out. Barry watched Len follow behind, grabbing Barry’s hand and kissing it. He wasn’t allowed to follow them into the X-ray room so he stayed outside with door, patiently waiting until they wheeled Barry out. The went back to the room, Len and Barry just talked.

  
  


When the X-rays came back two hours later the doctor had no words to say. He showed Len and Barry the healing spine, Len surprised and Barry hopeful. The drive back home came from Lisa, the woman in disbelief when Barry told her, then was yelling at Len, blaming him for taking Barry on the Waverider. She hadn’t been mad at Barry’s healing, but at the fact that she thought Len had been taking Barry onto the Waverider without her present. Something told Barry she didn’t believe either of them, so the remainder of the night was filled with dinner, Barry not confronting them about what they had been talking about.

  
  


Hartley was using Barry’s lap as a pillow, watching Frankie using screws to make sculpture. They’d stayed silent as they watched her shape and reshape. “You’re getting really good at that.” Hartley mumbled, eyes drooping.

 

“I’ve been working hard, what’s the point of being a meta if I can’t control it 100 percent of the time.”

 

“So are you guys liking being Metas better?” Barry asked, his head hurt again.

 

“So far no ones come looking for us.” Hartley mumbled, Barry petting his head. “How’s your relationship going?” He asked looking up at Barry.

 

“Len’s acting like a big brother, he won’t even think of anything like that.”

 

“You going to let me ask you out yet?” Hartley half-joked, looking at the other.

 

“Not at the moment Hart, I’m going to go wash my face.” Hartley sat up, Barry wheeling to the bathrooms of the bathroom. Looking around the empty room he was greeted by his own reflection. He looked at his reflection, only seeing his shoulders down. Looking down at his legs Barry knew he’d been told not to push himself, but decided  _ to  _ push himself. Leaning against the sink, Barry pushed himself up, his wheelchair scooting back as he pushed himself up. His legs shook as he stood, arms wobbled as he focused all the weight on his hands. Looking up at his reflection he smiled at the sight of his shoulders below.

That feeling of joy came crashing down as Barry’s legs gave out, the teen hit the ground with a loud thud. It took him a moment to come back to reality, looking around Barry was greeted with tile and the ceiling, the teen letting a whimper escape. He laid there, looking at the ceiling as his tears slowly leaked out. His chair was too far away from his reach, leaving the young man sprawls out on the floor. Tears rolled down Barry’s cheeks, disappointment ripping through his body, the hope he had fading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I promise I'll have the next chapter by next week.

Hartley had entered the bathroom after Barry had yet to return, coming to the sight of Barry on the floor, trying to pull himself on the floor to his wheelchair that had seemed to roll away. “Oh my god.” He said, helping Barry up and into his wheelchair, giving him a look over.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…just my hurt pride.” Barry said, head bowing.

“How about you, Frankie, and I ditch class, have a fun day out.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Make your own fun.” Hartley said, pushing Barry out of the bathroom. The hallways were empty so the teens snuck around.

 

Frankie had turned them down to go to class, leaving Hartley alone with Barry, the teen not wasting time flirting with Barry. They currently sat at a cafe, waiting for their food as they, chatting away. “So anyway, I hit him back and he never talked back to me again.” Hartley explains, talking about his last boyfriend.

“Why would you go out with a guy that beats you?” Barry asked, drinking his drink. 

“You know how it feels to be weak, no one out there to help you. Earl just scared me so badly that I was too afraid to run away. Finally, I came to school with bruises all over and I was removed from my foster home in Keystone, that’s when Frankie and I met.” Hartley said as he rubbed his arm.

“What about after?”

“I haven’t dated anyone since then. I’ve been single ever since.”

“If that isn’t a calling to introduce myself then I don’t know what is.” The two jumped, looking over at a young man, a hand on their table and a smile on his face. “The names Axel Walker, how about I take you out tonight gorgeous, show you a great time.” He winked, making Hartley roll his eyes.

“Beat it, I’ve got plans tonight.” Hartley said, turning his attention back to Barry.

“Your crippled friend can come.” At this Hartley snapped back, looking at the man.

“Fucking excuse me!?” Hartley growled, spotting the waitress coming back with their food. “Back the hell off you tadpole! Talk to us again and I’ll have your ass handed to you on a silver platter after it’s been dragged bare across the pavement!”

“I like a guy with a bite.” 

“How about you fuck off. He said he wasn’t interested.” Barry growled the next minute he was out of his chair sprawled on the ground.

Growling Hartley punched Axel across the face, the waitress helping Barry back into his chair. The manager came out at the commotion. Axel being laughed at and carried out of the restaurant, all the while Hartley checking on Barry. Their food was cold by the time they got to it, Barry’s hip hurting the rest of their visit, leaving almost an hour later.

Hartley was pushing him out of the café, looking both ways on the street, deciding to go to the community center until it was almost time for school to get out. Seeing no one Hartley pushed Barry across the street, the two talking about getting ice cream on their way. The world went slowly once more after a horn rang, Barry looking up at the source to see a car, inches away. Gasping Barry shut his eyes, ready for impact, all he felt was pavement, but no pain. Opening his eyes once more he saw his chair down the road, destroyed, Hartley beside him as people yelled, calling the cops. The two boys stared in disbelief as people gathered around them, asking if they were yelling. Amongst the people Barry saw Ralph, the man running to the teens, badge out and yelling. He kneeled beside Barry but the teen couldn’t hear, tears coming to his eyes.

“Kid Flash saved us.” Hartley mumbled, looking at Ralph. “I saw the lightning.” He said, snapping out of his trance and tended to his friend. They were both cut up, but better than the chair. A grunt grabbed their attention and Hartley immediately went red seeing Axel pinned to the front of the car that almost smeared them across the road. “I’m going to skin that bastard.” Hartley growled, standing with fist clenching. Hearing a low buzzing Barry grabbed his friend's hand, making the older boy look down to see Barry pushing himself onto his knees. Hartley was struck with shock as Barry continued to use him to pull himself up to his feet. His legs wobbled, but Barry managed to stay standing as he stared Hartley in his eyes.

“He’s not worth jail time.”

“You’re standing?” Hartley said in disbelief. 

“Yes, but not for long.” Barry mumbled, Ralph catching him as his legs gave out. Sirens wrung over the crowd, Ralph sitting Barry in an ambulance once it pulled up. Currently, Barry sat, watching Hartley walking back over, shock on his face. He sat beside Barry, looking over at the arresting officer he’d just been giving a statement to him. “How’d it go?”

“He was really hot.” Hartley said, not taking his eyes off of the man as he got in his car. “Like really hot, I’d let him frisk me any day.” 

“What’s his name?”

“David Singh.” 

“That’s Captain Singh, kind of a hard-ass.” Ralph said as he appeared from behind the ambulance.

“Is he single, gay?” Hartley asked, looking up at the man that had interrupted them.

“Recently divorced and very.” Ralph smirked, Hartley getting excited.

“Do you need a ride home? I’m taking Barry home.”

“Sure.” Hartley said, both boys climbing in the back of Ralph’s car.

The ride over to Hartley’s was silent, aside for Hartley bringing up Kid Flash. Barry smiled at his friends but was filled with doubt. He just stayed silent as they dropped him off, Ralph driving the opposite way of Lisa’s home. “Where are we going, Ralph?”

“Snart’s with everyone else, I figured you’d like to meet your savior.”

“What about my chair? It was destroyed.”

“I’ll help you, do you think you can walk a little bit, show Snart."

“No, maybe later, but I feel the strain.”

“Alright, we’ll get you a new rookie. I’ll carry you on my back.”

“I graduate in a few weeks, I want more than anything to walk across the stage.” Barry said, rubbing his legs.

“You know, you’re very lucky that you heal super fast, having accomplished what you have.” Ralph said, Barry not saying anything else. 

When they stopped they were at the warehouse from before, Barry letting Ralph carry him in his back. When the got inside there were more people then Barry recalled from the previous times. His eyes fell on Killer Frost and Vibe, except they did have their full costumes on. Barry was greeted with his teacher and school nurse, who noticed him immediately and tried to hide their faces.

“Want to sit?” Ralph asked as they approached the table.

“Where’s Len?” Barry said, scanning around the room, spotting his idol talking with a young man in yellow, or better known as Kid Flash. “Yonder.” He pointed, Ralph rolling his eyes and taking off toward the heroes.

“Hey Snart, Barry needs a new chair, his wasn’t salvageable.”

“What do you mean?” Len asked, turning to see Barry on Ralph’s back. “What the hell Ralph! Put him down before you drop mm him rubberneck!” Barry huffed as he was sat in a chair, Len walking over. “Where’s your chair?”

“It got ran over.” At this Len grabbed Barry’s hands, looking over the teen. “I didn’t get hit, Kid Flash saved us.”

“You were almost ran over? Why weren’t you at school?”

“Because I needed a day off, Kid Flash saved Hart and me.”

“You didn’t call?”

“Ralph was at the scene, he brought me straight here.” A hand came up and cuffed Barry’s cheek.

“I’m taking you home, you’re taking a nap, and then we’re going to go out for dinner.”

“Can I at least thank Kid Flash?” Barry said with big eyes, flutter at Len with a pout.

“Alright, then I’ll steal you a new chair.” Barry let out a low chuckle, leaning forward to press his head against Len’s shoulder. “I’m serious.”

“Are you going to carry me?” Barry teased, the next moment he was in Len’s arms, being carried across the table to Kid Flash. “Big and strong, my guy.” Barry said, arms wrapped around Len tightly.

“Hey Kid!” Len yelled, sitting Barry on a desk. Kid Flash turned, eyes falling in Barry.

“I was one of the boys that you saved from almost getting ran over.” Barry smiled, holding out his hand. The superhero reached out and shook his hand, but stared at him confusingly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Allen, but I’m afraid that I didn’t save you today.” At this Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Hartley saw yellow lightning.” He said, looking at Len.

“It may have been my friend, hold on.” Kid Flash sped off, returning with another person, both having yellow lightning. Barry closed his eyes at the flash of lightning. When he opened them a chill ran through his body, breath-stopping in his throat. Staring back at him was his father’s face, a smile wide across it. “Hey Slugger, my names Jay Garrick.” The man said, holding his hand out.

Barry shot up without thinking, legs carrying back into Len’s hold, the older man wrapping his arms around the younger in shock. Barry’s legs shook but hadn’t given out yet, the teen crying against Len’s shoulder even though his instincts told him to run.


	12. Chapter 12

Len held onto Barry as the teen shook, hiding into his shoulder as Len cradled him. He was shushing him, holding Barry up in his arms as everyone around looked worried and confused, especially the new speedster. Eyes went back and forth between the three people, Barry refusing to look at the man. “Kill him.” Barry whispered to Len, the older man sighing as he cradled the boy. 

“You need to calm down Barry…it’s not Henry.” The teen perked up, daring to peek over Len’s shoulder at the worried looking man. “His names Jay Garrick, from another earth. He’s your father doppelganger, but he’s nothing like him.” Others in the rooms faces grew grim as they suddenly knew the answer to the reaction.

“You promise.” Barry whimpered, not breaking eye contact with the man.

“I promise Barry.” Pulling away Barry was met with Len’s bright blue eyes. “Now when did you start walking?”

“Today, this is the longest I have stood so far.” Barry said, Len stepping out of the way so Barry was face to face with Jay.

“Barry, this is Jay Garrick, he’s from earth three where he’s known as the Flash…he’s also your father doppelganger.” The man swallowed, sticking his hand out.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Barry looked down at the hand, swallowing himself as he stared back up at Jay.

“What’s your Barry like? What’s Nora like?” Barry asked, legs shaking. Grabbing a chair Len led Barry down.

“My earth doesn’t have a Barry. I never settled down with Nora, she married some other guy.”

“My father murdered my mother because she tried to turn him in for statutory rape. His name is Henry Allen and he’s the biggest piece of human trash I have ever met.”

“Where is he?” Jay asked, leaning forward.

“Jail, hopefully for the rest of his life.”

“I’ll tell you right now, I’m nothing like that man. If you feel uncomfortable by my presence then I’ll keep contact minimal, but I’d like to change your perspective of me. I’d like nothing more than to just be your friend Barry.”

“Don’t-” Barry said, scooting back. “I just want to go home right now.” Barry said, turning and pouting at Len, the older man rubbing his shoulders. “Please?” Barry asked, Len sighing.

“Sorry Jay. Can you walk?”

“Not far at the moment.” Barry said, holding his arms up. With a smirk Len picked him up, carrying out of the warehouse and to his bike, a smile coming to Barry’s face. Barry sat in the front this time, Len securing him before taking off. The ride was quiet, Barry soaking up the moment as they road across town. When they got to the apartment Lisa was standing outside, phone in hand and a glare as they stopped.

“Bartholomew Allen! Where were you?! Hartley has been calling nonstop to talk about some guy that helped you today!” 

“Lisa, he’s fine, better than fine.” Len said, climbing off and offering Barry his hand. Taking the hand Barry climbed off the bike, the phone falling from Lisa’s hand.

“Oh my god.” She said, covering her mouth. “Oh my god Barry!” She squealed, pulling him into a hug as soon as he was in arms.

“Hey, let's get upstairs, you take a nap and we’ll make dinner.” Smiling Barry nodded, Lisa pulling away with tears eyes.

“Come on, we can make a cake tonight.” With excited eyes Barry pulled both of them to the door, the tingling in his back getting less and less.

 

“So he met Jay.” Barry heard as he walked into the kitchen after dinner, Len helping Lisa clean up.

“That must have been hard.”

“He talked a little, but he’s got the face of Barry’s repeat abuser.”

“It’s a shame, Jay’s a sweetheart. I think he could seriously adopt Barry, renew his faith.” Lisa said, Barry standing in place.

“Is he really not like my dad?” Lisa jumped, turning to see Barry in his pajamas.

“No, he’s not Bare. He’s everything your father should have been.”

“Then I guess I’ll try and talk for reals this time, but I want you in eyesight.” Smiling Len walked over and kissed Barry on the tattoo.

“Alright, go lay down and I’ll be there soon.” Blushing Barry nodded and hurried to bed, Len smiling,

“Oh no.” Lisa mumbled, covering her face.

“What?” Len asked, raising his brow.

“You’re falling for him. You like Barry.” Rolling his eyes Len looked back at the dishes. “I say go for it, he likes you.”

“Lisa…you know I’m not up for dating.”

“So you had a fall out with Ray, oh well. Ray’s gone, Barry’s here and waiting. Go.” Smirking Len turned and walked towards the bedroom. Walking in he saw Barry playing on his phone.

“Hey Barry?” Len said as he walked over to the bed, the teen looking up immediately.

“Hey Len.” Barry said back, raising an eyebrow at the man before going back to his phone.

“Can I talk to you real quick?” At this Barry looked back up, nodding when he saw the serious look on Len’s face. Sitting his phone down Barry grabbed a pillow and laid it on his lap.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve actually been thinking about that kiss-”

“You’re not still mad about that right? We’re good, at least I thought we were.” Barry said, looking a little concerned.

“Yah, it’s not that. I really shouldn’t have freaked out. I never went into detail like I promised. Before I came back to Central and became your bodyguard I was with the Legends. I met this guy named Ray Terrill, we hit it off and for a while we dated. We’d broken up right before Central, that’s really the only reason I stayed.”

“Why did you break up?” Barry asked, scooting closer.

“A stupid fight. In all honesty, we started talking again when I went back on the Waverider after everything. I was going to go mend things with Ray...but after the kiss, I couldn’t...it felt wrong. I felt like it was cheating on you with him like you were just waiting for me to come home.”

“You’re not mine because I decided to kiss you. If you like Ray then you should go for it.” Barry said, reaching out and grabbing Len’s hands. The older man looked down for a moment before staring up with caring eyes.

“What if I want to be?”

“Excuse me?” Barry said, eyes going wide in shock, but didn’t pull away.

“What if I wanted to be yours, could I still be?” He said with a nervous smile.

“I-if you w-wanted to be….I wouldn’t object.” Barry said with a red face.

“Scarlet, that my favorite color on you.” He whispered, pulling Barry into a kiss. The teen hummed, sinking into the kiss, grabbing Len on his cheeks, holding him in place as Barry kissed back. Smiling Len pulled away, his lips still brushing against Barry’s.

“Let me get a shower and I’ll come back to bed.”

“Okay…can you call Jay?” He asked as Len climbed off the bed. “I’d like to talk to him if he’d still be okay with it.”

“Yah, I’ll do that before bed.” Len smiled, Barry laying down in bed. “Don’t run off again.” He said, smirking as he walked into the bathroom. Barry grabbed his phone, texting Hartley.

“I think Len just asked me out, this is the best day ever.”

“Sweet, guess who went and talked to Officer Hottie?”

“What did he say?”

“He liked the cake I made, I asked him to dinner as a thank you and he said yes.”

“How?” 

“It’s my ass, irresistible.”

“Good, because ur an ass as is.”

Barry laughed, at Hartley sending a middle finger emoji. He texted Hartley a little while longer while Len walking back in to see Barry asleep with his phone on his chest. Smiling Len grabbed clothes from the dresser, dressing, and carefully curling up with Barry. He wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist, pulling his against him in bed.

“Lenny?” Came from the doorway, the older man looking up to see his sister smiling. “Don’t break his heart.” She walked off, lights turning off as Len snuggled into his back.

By the time Barry woke up the next morning Len was gone, his voice echoing through the house. Getting up Barry stood, his back barley pulling as he walked, yawning. “Len?” He mumbled, walking into the kitchen Barry saw Len leaning against the counter, talking to Jay, a smile on his face. Looking over Len sat down the mug of cocoa and patted a space beside him.

“Hey, how are you feeling Scarlet?”

“Better than I have in weeks. I was thinking about going for a walk.”

“I’ll join you after we talk with Jay.” Barry walked over, curling up in Len’s arms. Jay waved at Barry, the young man waving back.

“Hi, Mr. Garrick’s.”

“Hey kiddo. Snart said you wanted to talk.” He said, Barry nodding and laying his head against Len’s shoulder, eyes flickering up at Len to make sure it was alright to lean against him.

“Yah…I trust Len in saying that you're not like dad, so I want to get to know you.” Barry said, rubbing his arm up and down 

“I’m glad you’re giving me the chance. How about we go out and get lunch?”

“I’d like that.” Barry said, the three heading out, leaving Lisa to sleep.

 

They sat at Big Belly Burger, food already gone and an awkward silence replacing the sounds of eating. “So...what do you do when you’re not a hero?”

“I’m a doctor, have my own practice. Thought about setting up my own over here, according to Cisco it was too easy to get my papers.” Barry raised a brow, his father had dreamed of becoming a doctor in his own practice, he’d been saving when he killed Nora. Jay at least had managed to get his own goals, Barry kind of envious.

“But people probably think you’re my dad.”

“Yah...unless I have Cisco make documents making you my nephew and your dad my brother.” Jay said, Barry, tucking up close to Len. “What you want to do after you graduate in a few weeks?”

“College for forensics. I probably couldn’t be a cop and I like science.” Barry said, taking a drink from his nearly empty cup.

“Help people in one way or another, that’s the Garrick/Allen way.” Jay said, Barry smiling as he looked up.

“So what do you want to do today Uncle Jay? Just so you know I’m against amusement parks.”

“How about we go to some batting cages, I never had a son to play catch with like my dad had.” Jay smiled, Barry smiling back.

“Okay…Ya, I’d like that.” Barry smiled, leaning against Len, still with a little hesitation. Len wrapped his arm around Barry, pulling him closer.

“I’ll meet you there if you can keep up.” Jay said with a smirk, Len pulling Barry up, a smirk on his face. 

“Sure, I like a challenge.” Len said, Barry following him out to his bike, his heart pounding as he held onto his boyfriend tighter than he had before, and this wasn’t for safety.


	13. Chapter 13

Barry felt the wind in his hair, the breeze blowing straight in his face as it howled. The next sensation he felt was liquid on his face, on his arms, his body becoming heavier as it felt drenched. This stirred him from his sleep, Barry opening his eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a city, but it was Central, no it was darker and heavier. Looking at himself he was drenched by rainwater, his pajamas clenching to his skin.

 

Looking around Barry noticed a sign that said _Starling United Bank_ , the teen panicking, looking around for help. He walked, barefoot towards the nearest open coffee shop. Opening the door the barista glared at him but took notice of the shivering and lack of shoes. “C-can I borrow the phone?”

 

“Sure sweetheart.” She said, handing over her phone. Barry debating calling Len, instead calling Jay.

 

“Yah?” He said groggily.

 

“Hey Uncle Jay. Can you come to get me in Starling, _Cafe Espressyourself_?”

 

“Bare? Yah, go outside and I’ll be right there.” Jay hung up, Barry returning the phone and going back outside. Jay was already there, standing with an umbrella as a worried look. “How did you get here?”

 

“I don’t know, I woke up and I’m kind of scared.”

 

“Let’s get you home.” Nodding Barry hung onto Jay, appearing outside his apartment door.

 

“How did you get hours away?”

 

“I don’t know, I slept walk.”

 

“I’d let Leonard know, he needs to watch out in case that one fella comes back.”

 

“Scudder?” Barry said, his spine aching at the thought.

 

“Come on.” Jay said, phasing them through the door. Sitting in the dining room was Lisa, a coffee in hand as she looked from her spot of the table.

 

“Where'd you go?”

 

 “I was sleep walking, I called Jay to bring me home.”

 

“Okay, go get ready for school, Lenny’s still asleep.” Lisa said, Barry hurriedly running to the bedroom. Len was curled up in their bed alone, blanket down to his waist. Barry couldn’t help but smile, walking over and pulling the blanket up to his chest before grabbing clothes and changing. When Len woke up to all the shuffling, blinking as he turned to face the younger man.

 

“Bare?”

 

“Hey, go back to sleep, I’m off to class.” Barry whispered, kissing Len’s cheek, the older man curling back up. Smiling Barry walked out of the bedroom, a pep in his step.

 

Hartley and Barry sat next to each other while the coach barked orders about their pre-workout.  “So you and Snart.”

 

“Yeah, we haven’t done anything except kiss, I think we’re going out tonight.”

 

“Sweet, Officer Hottie and I are going to the amusement park. Maybe a double date?”

 

“No, every time I go there something bad happens.” Barry said, rubbing his healed wound.

 

“Allen, run at your own pace!” The gym teacher yelled, Barry nodding as he stood.

 

“I’ll run with you so you have someone to balance on if need be.” Barry smiled, standing.

 

“How’s Frankie? I haven’t seen her since she got sick.”

 

“She’s doing alright, coming back in a few days.” Hartley said as he stood, lining up with some people. The whistle blew and everyone took off running, Barry and Hartley staying at the end of the group, Barry running slower, Hartley beside him. His back ached a little, the teen pushing himself to get one lap, but he couldn’t finish before he had to go sit off to the side. He jogged it out, Hartley following close being, that is until he wasn’t. Barry collided with the bench, flipping over it and hitting the ground, Hartley stopping, yards away from Barry.

 

Barry sat up, clutching his arm as he look back at his spooked friend, trying to figure out how Hartley had gotten so far away. Running over the meta pulled Barry to his feet, running off with him before anyone noticed. He pulled him into the bathroom, Barry pulling away when Hartley stopped.

 

“What?”

 

“Dude…you’re a meta.” Hartley said with a wide smile.

 

“No, I’m not.” Barry chuckled, but Hartley continued to smile.

 

“Barry, you crossed the track and tripped over the bench in a second. You had lightning...it was you with the car.”

 

“That’s ridiculous Hart if I was a meta I would have showed you before.”

 

“Recently developed. Maybe the trauma of what happened caused your dormant genes to activate. You’re a speedster Barry, this is awesome.”

 

“I’m not a meta Hart, you just didn’t see me get so far away.”

 

“Barry…we could be our own supergroup. You, Frankie, and I could be superheroes.” Hartley said, grabbing Barry’s hands.

 

“Hart, this is ridiculous-.”

 

“Has anything happened that you can’t explain?” Barry thought for a moment, the things beginning to add up after his assault. The bell that flew across the room, the way his body conducted electricity, the events of that morning.

 

“I woke up somewhere in Starling this morning. I had no idea how I got there.” Barry mumbled, Hartley smiling wider.

 

“You ran Barry. Talk to your uncle, he can tell right.”

 

“This is stupid Hart. I’m not a meta, I’m just a guy that’s wanting to graduate and make out with his boyfriend.”

 

“Human vibrator, remember that.” Barry went red, smacking Hartley upside the head.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled, blushing down his neck, making Hartley laugh even more.

  
  


Barry walked into the apartment, Lisa still at school while Len cooked dinner. Smiling Barry walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Len’s waist. “What are you making?” He asked, chin on Len’s shoulder.

 

“Chicken casserole.” Len said, smirking at the younger man.

 

“Take a break, come with me.” Barry said, already pulling Len towards the bedroom. When they made it to the room Barry shut the door, locking it and turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

 

“Wooing me to a bedroom, naughty, naughty Barry. What nefarious plans do you have for me.”

 

“Is it bad to want some privacy with my boyfriend?” Barry said, pushing Len back on their bed. The man looked up, smirking at his boyfriend as he climbed over him, attacking his neck. Len moves his head to the side, letting Barry bite it and suck love bites into his skin, all the while his hands clung to Barry’s hips.

 

“A little fast aren’t you?” Len laughed, Barry biting down harder before licking the wound, receiving a moan from Len. One hand moved between Len’s legs, giving a squeeze, causing Len to arch into the touch.

 

“Has it been a while?”

 

“Shut it you brat.” Len groaned, Barry teasingly dipping his fingers into Len’s waistband.

 

“What was that?” He smirked, nipping at Len’s ear.

 

“Why suddenly so horny?” Len asked, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of Barry moving his hand down his pants and wrapping around him.

 

“I’ve always had a sex drive, just never had the chance to actually go after the person I wanted until now.” Barry said, kissing Len’s lips this time. The older hummed against the warm, soft feeling, wrapping his arms around Barry shoulders. The younger pulled his hands away from Len, wanting to flip them so Len could lead, but as he looked at his hand he noticed them moving inhumanly fast, the teen pulling off of Len and hiding the shaking hand. Len shot up at the sudden absence, Barry looking at him freaked out.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, fixing his messy shirt.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was ready, but I’m not.” Barry said, had behind his back.

 

“Its okay, come here and we can just cuddle.” Len said, holding out his hand.

 

“N-No I need some air!” Barry yelled, running out of the apartment. Len just sat in the bed for a moment, concerned and confused.

  


Barry ran to the nearest park, sitting on the swing, his hand still vibrating. It was frightening to him, the realization that Hartley was right and the fact that he had no control over it. Grabbing his phone Barry called Jay, with his normal hand, the man there before Barry knew it. “Barry!” Jay yelled out, standing feet away. The teen looked up tears in his eyes.

 

“Uncle Jay, what’s going on?” He said, raising his hand to show it moving still at a fast speed. The older man looked in shock, looking at the teenager.

 

“You’re a speedster? How?”

 

“I don’t know. Hartley said that it could have been the trauma that triggered my genes. How do I make it stop.”

 

“Just do it, like you do whenever you move your hand on a regular basis. You scared, your bodies vibrating in response like when you shake when scared. You just have to stop.” Swallowing Barry saw his hand start to slow, his mouth dropping as he willed it to a dead stop.

 

“Uncle Jay, how do I control it, I don’t want to hurt Len or Lisa.”

 

“I’ll teach you, but I would tell your boyfriend. It’s important for them to know because this summer you’ll be training with me.”

 

“How did you become a speedster?” Barry asked, grabbing the swing and swinging.

 

“Mines not as scientifically involved like Kid Flash’s. When I was about Leonard age, I was struck by lightning, when I woke up I had powers, everything moved slowly to me. The lightning bolt was sent from the speed force, I was chosen to protect my earth, much like you and Kid Flash.” Barry let out a whimper, fear coming out.

 

“What if Len doesn’t love me like this?” Barry cried, the older man pulling him into a hug.

 

“Then he’s losing out, but I don’t think Snart’s like that. Just tell him and everything will play out like it should.”

 

“How do I stop running and sleep speeding?” Barry said, crying.

 

“You've got something on your mind, you can't sleep peacefully.”  


“Scudder.” Barry mumbled, his back aching. “They haven’t found him since he paralyzed me. He can travel through mirrors, how am I supposed to sleep when that man can come in and kill me and Len.”

 

“I’ll be looking out for him. For now, just get a nice sleep and the powers will sort themselves out. For running, it’s different for everyone. You’re having trouble tapping into the speedforce, you have to be able to tap into it yourself.”

 

“Okay…thanks Uncle Jay.” Barry smiled, the teen pulling away. “Can I get a lift home or do I have to walk?” Smiling Jay sped off, grabbing Barry. He dropped him off in front of the door, the teen opening the front door to see Len back in the kitchen, continuing to cook. “Hey Len?” Len turned, smiling at Barry and dropping the spoon he’d been stirring with.

 

“Come here.” He said, Barry walking over and pulling Len into a hug. “It's okay.” He hushed Barry, the younger man getting tears in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Leonard.” He said, the older man pulling away with a smile.

 

“Are you okay Scarlet?” He asked, rubbing Barry’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Then everything is alright.” Len said with a smile, rubbing up and down Barry’s back. “We go at your pace.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Barry said, pulling into a short kiss.

 

“Want to help me finish cooking?” Nodding Barry grabbed the pans down preparing then for the noodles Len was working on.

  


Dinner had passed, everyone heading to bed. Barry currently laid, staring up at Len’s sleeping face, the teen turning to face the mirror, Len immediately spooning him as to get heat from his body. Barry smiled back at him, cupping his hand over Len’s on his hips. Pressing back against him Barry closed his eyes, promising himself to tell Len tomorrow, soaking it in since he the fact that he may be sent away was in the air.

  


When Barry woke up he was alone, his heart speeding up as he looked around for Len, panic racing over him. Jumping out of bed Barry ran out to the kitchen to see Len reading a book, coffee in hand, too busy with his book to realize Barry staring at him. Sighing he walked over to the kitchen counter to get breakfast that Len had made. “Hey Scarlet, do you want me to take you to class?”

 

“That’d be great...can I talk to you.” He said, sitting down with a bagel with jelly on it. Len looked up, concern in his eyes as he set the book down.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I needed to…” Barry cut himself off, swallowing as he tried to word the question. “Do you-.” Len leaned forward, grabbing Barry’s hand.

 

“It’s okay Scarlet.” He smiled, Barry swallowing.

 

“If I was…” Barry stood up at Len, his heartbreaking. “Still in a wheelchair would you have kicked me out?” He wimped out, but Len seemed rather shocked. “I overhear you and Lisa a while back saying you were going to send me off to somewhere else, a place they’d take care of me.”

 

“That wasn’t- we were talking about moving, together as a family to somewhere bigger. We were talking about a school that was better for disabled teens. We would never send you off, I would never do that. I don’t want to give off that impression because I care about you a lot Barry.” Barry smiled, leaning across the table and claiming Len’s lips.

 

“Thank you for caring Leonard.” Barry said, Len grabbing his lover's arm and kissing the tattoo.

 

“Always Bartholomew.” He whispered, Lisa, choosing to ruin the moment by walking out in he pajamas with a loud yawn.

  



	14. Chapter 14

Barry sat with Hartley, the young man braiding Frankie’s hair, the girl still angry that they’d been ditching her. “So you’re Uncle said that lightning struck him, so maybe the lightning from the meta-bang.”

“So the trauma I endured from what my dad kick-started my powers, that’s unfair.” Barry mumbled, laying his head in his arms.

“And you are scared to tell Snart, who you’re dating because you think it’ll scare him off?” Frankie said, looking straight ahead.

“Yeah, I know.” Barry mumbled. “He runs around with them all day, but maybe this is too much for him.”

“Then he doesn’t deserve you.” Frankie said, reaching back and patting Barry’s arm.

“But I really want him to stay, that’s why I’m so scared.” Barry groaned, Hartley smiling as he tied off the braid. “Plus I’m useless like this, I don’t know how to even to use it.”

“Your uncle’s going to teach you, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Just go home and tell him. If anything you can come with us and live.” Hartley said with a smile.

“So what’s going on with the cop guy?” Hartley went red, a smirk on his face as he adjusted his hoodie.

“It’s been...productive.”

“You horndog.” Barry said, smirking at Hartley. 

“Looks like your man here to get you.” Frankie said, pointing at a motorcycle on the way through the parking lot. “It’s been a week, try telling him again.” Frankie said as Len stopped in front of them. Nodding Barry got up and ran over to Len, a smile on his face.

“Len I have something to tell you.”

“Get on, we’ll talk later.” Len said coldly, Barry shivering but doing as told, waving to his friends. The ride home was quiet, Barry hoping to stop at the apartment building, but they didn’t stop. Instead, Len drove to the abandoned airfield, Barry almost groaning at the lack of privacy.

“Barry, I want you to listen to everything I say.” Len said as they climbed off.

“Okay, just-.” Barry grabbed Len’s arm as he walked towards the warehouse. Turning Len looked back at him with those eyes that made the young man melt. “Just promise me we can talk, it’s important…and it might make you hate me.” Len stopped, reaching out and pulling Len into a hug.

“It’s okay, whatever it is we’ll work through it together.” Barry cherished the hug, clenching his fists around Len’s parka, the teen not wanting to let go. “Let’s go, it’s not safe to be outside.” Raising his brow Barry just followed, holding hands with Len when he opened the door Barry was greeted with more heroes than he’d ever seen, his mouth dropping.

“What’s going on?” Barry mumbled, a man in a hood walking up to him and Len standing between them.

“Mind telling me why there is a civilian here?”

“This is Barry Allen, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Why is he here?” The man growled, Len standing his ground.

“Because I don’t want him out there alone with nazi’s running around.” Len growled back, Barry looking at Len like he’d misheard him.

“Nazi’s?” He said, looking at him in disbelief.

“Yes, Nazi versions of ourselves from another earth.” Len said, not looking away from the man.

“Take him home.” The man ordered, staring down at Barry. “He’ll just get in the middle of everything.”

“Safest place is next to me.”

“How about with your sister?” The man said, crossing his arms.

“Leonard, I’ll just go home.” Len turned to face Barry, the teen looking at him with a smile. “I’ll see you later okay.” Barry said, kissing his cheek.

“Alright Scarlet. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Smiling at his boyfriend Barry turned and walked away, sprinting home as he tried to breach the speed force, only successful in just normal speed.

 

It’s been a few days and Len hadn’t returned, now he was concerned. The school was on its final week, Barry graduating in a couple days and his boyfriend wasn’t responding to his calls. Barry currently laid in bed, staring at his phone as he waited for a call, from anyone, to let him know they were alright. His door creaked open and Lisa walked in. “Hey, I’m heading out. Do you want anything to eat?”

“No, I’m good.” He mumbled, Lisa sighing and walking into the room.

“He’s fine Barry, he does this and then he comes back.”

“But maybe he won’t come back. What if he doesn’t?” Barry said, pouting at his phone. “No one's getting back to me. I miss him.” 

“Okay, how about I get some pizza. I’ll go shopping, grab it on the way home and then we can have a sit-down dinner.”

“I don’t really feel like it, Lisa.” Barry groaned, pressing the dial button again.

“Too bad, take a shower and I’ll be back.” She said, patting Barry’s legs. The teen groaned but sat up. Lisa kissed his forehead before getting up and walking toward her room to get her things. Barry shut the bedroom, walking over to the vanity dresser to get clothes. Looking up he took notice of his appearance, shivering at the messy hair, agreeing with Lisa immediately. Turning he went to walk towards the bathroom, only to have hands grab his shoulders and pull him back. Barry hit a cement ground with his shoulder blades, the teen moaning as he opened his eyes to see what happened. He was met with a warehouse, the teen shooting up in fear. He was met with funhouse mirrors and clowns, fake cutouts, but just as scary as the original thing.

“Finally you were alone without that Snart around to check on you.” A growl came from behind him, Barry turning to see Scudder in a mirror. Gasping Barry turned to run, only to be pulled through another mirror, this time hitting the ground outside. The amusement park was abandoned, closed for the night and leaving just the two of them. Barry sprinted, trying to find a hiding spot that Scudder couldn’t see him from. He finally found one behind the tilt-a-whirl, Barry slowing his breathing so Scudder couldn’t hear him. He heard the footsteps, the teen almost whimpering at how defenseless he was. He could even call Frankie and Hartley because his phone was on his bed at home. He was alone and Lisa won’t even notice until she gets home and sees he’s missing.

At this moment he wanted Len, he needed Len more than ever and he was scared. His lover wasn’t home, he was alone and scared, he couldn’t protect himself.

“You know, I was going to kill Snart slowly and painfully for what he did to my Rosa, but then I thought about it. What if I took the people that meant the world to him and broke them, mutilate them, string them up so he could see what happens when he messes with Rosa. I’m not into men myself, but your dear old dad is alone in jail, maybe he’d be inclined to share you with his buddies. Then I’ll take you back, rearrange parts of your body and leave you for Snart to find.” Barry gulped, wishing for more than anything that he could teleport. “After you, his bitch of a sister.” Barry shut his eyes, gulping as he tried to hide his best, but he heard the footsteps. He was alone, his last protection against this crazed meta, his powers refusing to succumb to his body. “You should stop hiding!” He yelled, turning to face the tilt-a-whirl Scudder smiled, walking over. “I know where you are.” He said as he leaned over beside Barry. The teen shot up, about to run when Scudder grabbed him and threw him to the ground, watching Barry slide. Groaning Barry turned, Scudder reaching his gun as he approached. “On second thought, I’ll just shoot you.” He growled, holding up the gun at Barry, the teen glaring. “I’ll do all the other stuff to his sister.”

“You touch Lisa and I’ll fucking kill you!” Barry growled, fingers sparking.

“You’ll be too dead to do anything.” The gun went off, Barry flinching. He waited for the pain to rip through his body, but nothing, so he opened his eyes to see Scudder frozen over him, smoke from his gun frozen as the bullet slowly left the chamber. Barry’s jaw dropped as he stood, moving out of the way. He walked around Scudder in awe, a smile creeping onto his face. Pulling back his arm Barry punched him across the face, sending Scudder flying back, a bruise already forming.

“You think you can pick on the little guy!” Barry yelled, kicking Scudder before running off. He returned with mirrors, surrounding Scudder with them. “Ever heard of the Droste effect? You should read up on it.” Barry sped off again, returning with two sets of handcuff, strapping a pair on his wrist and ankles. “Don’t you touch my fucking family or I promise it’ll be the last thing you do.” He growled, Scudder groaning as he looked up at Barry, the teen speeding off. He reached home in moments, grabbing his phone to see several missed calls from Jay and Len, a few messages from the men. First thing Barry did was call the cops with Scudder’s location before taking off, rain beginning to pour down, Barry smirking at the thought of Scudder being covered in water and ruining his overpriced suit.

Barry followed the messages to Star Lab, the teen soaking in the feeling of air through his hair. He came to a stop, looking at the building with wide eyes. Walking in he looked around, seeing no one, a pout forming.

“Barry?” Barry jumped, turning to see Jay, immediately he smiled. Running over at normal speed, pulling him into a hug. 

“Uncle Jay, I got my speed! I was attacked by Scudder and it just started.”

“What?! Are you okay?!” Jay yelled, gripping Barry’s cheeks.

“I’m fine Uncle Jay.” Barry smile, the teen gave him a smile, hoping he wouldn’t bring up the bruises. “Where is Len?” Barry asked, pulling away from Jay.

“He’s downstairs, come on.” Jay led Barry into an elevator, the two speedsters leaning against the wall.

“Where were you guys?”

“Those Nazi’s kidnapped a few of our   
people, the rest of us were locked up. Leonard was with the group on Earth X, but don’t worry, they came home.” Smiling Barry waited, the doors opening. Jay led him down the hallway where a lot of talking to be heard echoing through the metal hallways. Hurrying Barry ran down the hallway to see a large group of people in the room. Jay caught up as Barry looked around, trying to spot his boyfriend. Spotting the blue parka Barry ran through the crowd, a smile on his face. 

“Leonard?” He said, the older man turning with a smile. “You’re home.” He said and before Len could say anything Barry pulling him into a kiss, the man freezing, the man Len had been speaking too chuckled. Suddenly hands pulled Barry away, the teen looking back to see Len, then he looked back forward to see the other Len. The teens head hurt, the younger hiding his face in his Len’s shoulder.

“Sorry, this one's mine.”

“I figured as much, Barry tell me, do you go around and kiss all your boyfriends doppelgänger?” The other Len joked the man that chuckled wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“I really try not to.” Barry groaned, taking in his Len’s scent. “And you, if you ever get kidnapped by Nazi’s again I’ll kick your ass personally.” He said, pulling away from Len, immediately Len taking note of the bruises yet to heal.

“What happened?” He asked, cupping Barry’s cheeks.

“I had a run in with Scudder, but it’s okay, he’s in jail.” Len rubbed the bruises, pulling Barry into a kiss.

“Sorry I was gone so long.” He said, Barry smiling.

“I’m Leo by the way.” The other Len said, holding out a hand. Barry smiled, shaking his hand.

“Sorry.” Barry said nervously, the other man smiling.

“Not a problem, this is Ray, my boyfriend.” He said, smiling back at the man, Barry smiling at Ray.

“I’m Barry Allen.”

“I knew a Barry on our earth, hard ass nazi speedster.” Gulping Barry looked back at Len. 

“I have something I need to show you, Len.” Barry said, pulling his boyfriend toward the hallway. 

“Hold on Barry, I’ve got to talk to Arrow, then we can have a moment.” Barry pouted but nodded. Barry was left by the other Earths Len.

“I’ll be over there.” He mumbled, walking over the dummy wearing a red flash suit. 

“That’s my old suit.” Barry jumped, turning to face the voice, seeing Kid Flash with his mask off. “I’m Wally by the way.”

“Barry…how do you feel being a speedster?”

“It’s the biggest thrill of my life, feeling the wind in my hair, the freedom. I love it.”

“Does Len dislike you at all?” Barry asked, heart beating fast, Wally looking at him.

“I think we work together fine…you’ve helped change himself into a better person and I want to thank you.”

“I’ve know Len for so long as just some fanboy, getting to know the real him was better than any interview of him.” Barry said, blushing. Suddenly Barry was pulled back, arms wrapping around his hips.

“Come with me.” A whisper came to his ear, Barry turning and following his boyfriend out of the room. They escaped into the hallway, ducking into an open room. Len pulled him over to the table, the older man picking Barry up and sitting him on the table. “We’re heading out soon, I just want a moment alone with you.” Len said, pulling Barry into a hungry kiss, the younger purring against his lips. Wrapping his arms around Len, Barry’s thoughts slipped away soaking up the taste of Len. Pulling away Len nipped at his bottom lip, Barry gasping for air.

“Len, I need to tell you something.” He breathed out, Len kissing his neck, sucking tiny bruises into the pale flesh.

“Tell me.” He whispered before returning to finish what he had been working on.

“Stop, I’m serious.” Barry said, Len pulling back with a serious face.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” He said, a hand weaving into Barry’s hair.

“I found out the other day, Hart said it was probably because of the trauma, that my genes woke up, and that’s why I’m able to walk.”

“Bare, you’re not making sense.” Len said, messing with Barry’s hair.

“It’s just easier to show you.” Barry said, holding his hand up. Len watched him, jumping back when he saw it vibrating at a quickening speed, Barry immediately stopping.

“Yo-you’re a speedster?” He said, Barry nodding, unsure what to do. “You…how long have you known?”

“A week, but the speed started today. You’re not mad or scared right?” Smiling Len leaned forward and kissed Barry, the teen moaning as he sank against him. “I love you.” Barry whispered, Len freezing and pulling away. Barry went red staring at his boyfriend. Len smiled, opening his mouth to say something in response, only for an alarm to go off. Len didn’t say anything, just took off, leaving Barry behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying the story and comments loved.

Barry followed Len out of the room, people running out down the hall from the large room. He just stood there, watching them leave, catching sight of Len with his cold gun. He didn’t stop, Barry pouting. Jay grabbed him by the arm as he walked past Barry, pulling him aside. “Bare, stay here no matter what. I don’t want you out there.”

 

“Okay, Uncle Jay...you guys be careful.” Barry mumbled, hugging Jay.

 

“We will kiddo.” Jay said and pulled Barry into a hug.

 

He was the last to leave, Barry left alone at Star Labs as the team took off on the Waverider. Walking back into the room that had been filled with people Barry took a seat, sighing as he pulled out his phone. Lisa had been messaging him in a panic, Barry feeling bad for concerning her so much. She was like a sister to him, even if she tried to be his foster mom she’s always felt like a sister. Messaging her back where he was Barry laid his head down, watching the dots on the screen in front of him.

 

“Mr. Allen?” A woman’s voice said, Barry jumping and turning around. Seeing no one Barry shook his head.

 

“I’m going out of my mind.” He mumbled.

 

“You certainly are in your mind, Mr. Allen. My names Gideon, I am an artificial intelligence.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Barry said, looking up from his phone.

 

“I’m at programmed into the Star Labs mainframe as well as have a counterpart in the Waverider. Would you like me to tap into Gideon so you can view the battle?”

 

“Could you?” Barry asked the screen changes to show the bodies on the Waverider. He saw the group of heroes, seeing Len beside Mick. “Can they hear or see me?”

 

“Unfortunately they can not.” Barry reaches a finger out, stroking it over Len’s face.

 

“Let me know if anything happens to him.” Barry asks, laying his head on the table. He shut his eyes, body exhausted, his stomach growling, and Barry was ready to go eat when his boyfriend returned. He hadn’t known he’d fallen asleep until an alarm sounded making him spring up.

 

“What’s going on!?” He asked, seeing the ship missing most of its crew, only a few people left.

 

“Mr. Snart has been grazed by a bullet.”

 

“Is he okay!?”

 

“So far he is in no critical danger from the bullet, but he is severely outnumbered and facing off against a speedster.”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

“The odds are not in his favor.” Barry glared, looking over at the speedster suit.

 

“Where’s my Uncle Jay?”

 

“Preoccupied with Nazi’s and unable to assist.”

 

“Then I guess it’s up to me.” Barry said, speeding to the suit and changing into it. Before he knew it Barry was out in the field, looking out from behind a building to see a ginormous fight before him. He saw people flying, people shooting, punching, metas using their powers to face off against these people in Nazi suits. He looked around for Len in the mess of the battle, bodies littering the ground, some died. Barry couldn’t see Len in the midst of the edge of battle, the teen swallowing, and speeds through the crowd. He saw a lot of the superheroes facing off with multiple Nazi’s, the teen giving them a shove at his top speed, sending the Nazi’s flying into their teammates. Suddenly Barry caught sight of Len, shooting his coldgun from the ground, the blood staining his pants. Barry immediately ran, taking down the guys and scooping the surprisingly light man into his arms before Len could blink.

 

Len looked around, bewildered at the lack of Nazi’s before he even realized he was in the arms of a man clad in red leather. Looking up into Barry’s eyes Len instantly knew who the new hero was, a glare coming to his face, but before he could say anything Jay stopped in front of them. “You promised you wouldn’t leave the labs.” He said, grabbing Barry’s arm.

 

“I came to get Len, he’s wounded. I’m heading back to the lab now Uncle Jay.” The older man looked aggravated but sighed patted Barry’s back.

 

“Hurry and take the costume off.”

 

“Will do.” Barry said, looking down at Len to see angry eyes directed at him. “I know you’re mad, just hold on to yell at me.” Barry said, speeding back toward Star Labs. Len held close, feeling the wind hit him, or at least he thought it was wind until he was rolling across the asphalt, Barry feet away with cuts on his face.

 

“No matter the earth, you are always in my way Mr. Allen.” Their supposed attacker said as he walked toward the younger man on the ground. The man was wearing an identical uniform as Barry, except in yellow, and he was much older. Len tried to push himself up as the man pulled Barry to his feet by his neck, the teen hissing in pain.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Len screamed, leg staining the asphalt. Before he knew it Len was up against a brick wall, his neck being clinched in the man’s fist.

 

“You don’t even know everything about him, he’s weak, just like his counterpart on Earth X.” Barry looked up, seeing Len suspended in the madman’s clutches, fighting his way to his wobbling feet.

 

“Suck my dick.” Len growled as he tried to pry at the hands, but it just got tighter.

 

“Once I kill you, I’m going to rip his heart from his chest.” His hand began to vibrate, coming closer to Len’s chest.

 

“This is going to hurt a lot.”

 

“What Barry ever do to you? He’s a kid.”

 

“He and his otherworldly selves have ruined my plans for the last time.”

 

“But he’s a kid, what could he do to you?” The man didn’t get a chance to respond because he was sent flying with a bolt of lightning, Len falling against Barry as he sped up to catch him.

 

“I got you, I’m taking you to the medbay.” Barry said, speeding up and reaching Star Labs in moments. He laid Len in a bed, the wound wrapped and Barry sitting in the seat beside him.

 

“What the hell Scarlet! Why would you go out there and dressed like that.” Len said, pointing at the leather. “You look like a giant target.”

 

“Because you got hurt, what point is having these powers if I can’t use the, to hide away like Hartley and Frankie. I should embrace it like they said.” Barry said as he peeled back the mask.

 

“And get hurt!?” Len yelled, sitting up and turning so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Barry flinched, sitting back in the chair with his head cast down.

 

“Don’t yell at me. I just didn’t want to lose you like I lost my mom, Sharel, and Mark.” Sighing Len laid back down.

 

“Do you remember the night we met...you were so fragile.”

 

“Yah, it was the best night of my miserable life, I was so close to just...stop it all.” Barry said, looking at his arm.

 

“That’s what I’m scared of, please don’t do that again.” Len said, looking over at Barry with soft eyes. Barry leaned over, grabbing Len’s hand. The door opened suddenly, making Barry jump, Len smirking as everyone walked in, victory painted on their face. Leo could be seen with his arm thrown around Ray, the smiling at him lovingly.

 

“Is that the Ray you told me about, or different earth Ray?” Barry asked as everyone rejoiced.

 

“Same Ray, kind of had crush develop on the available Leonard.” Len said with a chuckled as Jay made his way into the medbay, followed by Wally, Caitlin, and Cisco.

 

“Suit fits, maybe you should keep it.” Wally said, removing his cowl.

 

“Uh, debatable at the moment.” Barry said, looking at Len before back at the four people.

 

“How about food, I say we order out.” Cisco said, others agreeing from the other room.

 

“Yah sounds amazing, I haven’t eaten for since yesterday.” Barry said, standing and walking towards the room with everyone else.

 

“You need to eat a lot now Barry, 20,000 calories a day.” Wally said as Barry grabbed his phone.

 

“Got it, make extra f-.” Barry didn’t finish his sentence, he met the floor with a loud thud, Len shooting up and limping towards Barry, Jay, and Wally already beside him.

 

“Is he alright?” Len asked as they carried the teen back to the medbay.

 

“It’s most likely his glucose levels. When he wakes up he needs to eat.” Caitlin said, helping Len get back on the bed. “First priority, your leg.” She said, undoing the wrapping and closing the curtain.

 

When Barry woke up it was with a spring, his body sweating as his longest living nightmare decided to grace his dreams, the teen swallowing as he stood, shaking as he slowly walked out from behind his curtain, the smell of food greeting his nostrils.

 

The curtain pulled back showing Len with a stack of pizza boxes, a smirk on his face as he walked in. It immediately fell when he saw Barry standing in fear, the man sitting the pizza’s down and pulling Barry into a hug. “It’s okay, he’s in jail.” Len whispered as he rocked Barry, the teen shaking in his hold. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Len sat them down on the bed, Barry laying against his shoulder, pizza in hand.

 

“I need to go see him, say my last few words.” Barry said, taking a bite out of the pizza.

 

“Okay, tomorrow we will go up and you can stare that monster in the face and say what you need to.”

 

“Can we go home?” Barry asked, pulling Len into a hug.

 

“After you eat this whole group of pizza.” Smiling Barry devoured the pizza, Len barley getting another bite in when he was in the dining room of Lisa’s apartment, pizza and the woman in front of them, wide-eyed, mouth wide open. Before she could say anything Barry smiled, Len, taking a slice of pizza and continuing his dinner. After Lisa freaked out they all retired to bed, Barry cuddling against Len, sleeping comfortably in his boyfriend's arms.

 

When the morning rolled around Barry felt sick to his stomach, Barry standing outside of the visiting room. His palms were sweaty as they were waiting for someone else to be done, nerves rattled at the thought of talking to his father. Beside him were Len and his Uncle Jay, Len rubbing his shoulder. “I’m scared.” Barry said, leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“We’re here, plus there’s a ton of guards. You know it’s going to be interesting being on the other side of the glass.” Len said, Barry, smiling and holding onto Len’s arm.

 

“Hey, I love you.” Barry said, Len, smiling and gripped Barry’s shoulder.

 

“Mr. Allen!” Barry jumped, looking at the guard beside the door, the young man gulping as he stood. The three walked into the room, Barry taking a seat as Len and Jay stood behind him. The door on the other side of the glass opened and Barry saw his dad limping out, head down. The guard plopped him down, Henry looking up at Barry, the man having black eyes and cuts around his face. Taking the phone off the hook Barry held it to his ear, shaking. Henry grabbed the phone, a smiling coming to his face.

 

“Where’s your fancy wheelchair?” He grumbled.

 

“I can walk.” Barry said, Henry, leaning as close as he could.

 

“So why the special visit?”

 

“Just wanted to see you rot away, this time for a lot longer time.”

 

“So you came to rub it into my face?”

 

“Yeah. I came to rub in the fact that I’m out here, I have a new family and I have a boyfriend.” Barry said, Henry looking up at the other two men, face dropping when he saw Jay.

 

“Who the hell-?” He growled.

 

“That’s my Uncle Jay, your brother. He’s been better than you have at being my father.”

 

“I don’t have a brother.” Barry just smiled, Len glaring at the man.

 

“You don’t have anything. You don't have mom, you don't have me, you just have a lonely existence left, hopefully someone will treat you like a good boy .” Barry said, standing up, hanging up the phone.

 

“Barry!” Henry yelled, Barry, turning and holding onto Len’s arm as they’re walking away. “Barry get your ass back here! I’ll fuck that pretty little face of yours so good you won’t need that fuck boy!” Henry yelled, the guards grabbing him and trying to restrain him as he tried to pull away, banging on the glass with the goal to get Barry. The young man ignored him, cuddling with Len until the got outside, walking to the car.

 

“I’m going to run back, I think it’s time I go back home for a little bit.” Jay said, Barry, smiling and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Come back soon.” He said, Barry, pulling away.

 

“I will before you know it. Maybe Cisco can send you over my way, I’d love to show you around.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s up to Mr. Ramon because he’d have to bring me back.”

 

“We’ll figure it out, that way you can go spend time there before college.” Len said, wrapping and arm around Barry’s waist.

 

“I haven’t even graduated, let’s celebrate that first.” Barry said with a smirk, the teen walking to the other side of the car. Jay waved goodbye before running off, leaving Len with Barry. Smiling Len got in the car, the ride back home silent, but once they got home Barry pulled him into the home.

 

Barry pulled him into their bedrooms, locking the door, and shoving Len back on the bed. He climbed over Len, the older man’s fingers dipping under his shirt, licking his lips. “I was thinking a little for play.” Barry said, attacking Len’s neck with bites and kisses. “I was thinking we’d start by me sucking you off.” Barry whispered into Len’s ear, nibbling it, bringing out a moan from Len, but nodding as his hands pushed Barry’s shirt up. “And then I’m going to ride you.” Len groaned, pushing Barry off of him, confusing the younger. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, there’s just something to tell you about.” Len said, smiling up at Barry.

 

“Do you have an STD? I have condoms.” Len smiled wider, looking down for a moment before looking up at Barry.

 

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that I don’t give it, I take it.” Barry stared at his boyfriend for a moment, a little confused on where to go after that.

 

“I’ve never topped before...I’ll try my best.” Barry said, Len, leaning up and pulling Barry down into a kiss.

 

“Practice makes perfect.” He whispered against Barry’s lips, pulling him back in for a kiss.


End file.
